A sister of Frank Iero
by BajaSt
Summary: Frank Iero found out that he has a sister he didn't know about. She's gonna go and live with him and whole My Chemical Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey! I'm kind of active today, beside this story I updated my other story. (Hey, I'm a daughter of Gerard Way) Check it too!**_

_**So I hope you will enjoy reading this. Feedback is welcome! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frank POV<strong>_

It was June the 30th, year 2005. I opened the door of my Mom's house. It has been two months, since she died. She died because of breast cancer. I was the one who got the house after her death. I wanted to get through her things and even sell her house. The house I grew up in. I sighed loudly. It was that loud it scared me. I sighed once again and started my work there. To midday, I got through the guest room and bedroom. Then my old room was on my list. I managed to get through it quiet fast and then-.

"Fuck!" I said loudly. There was a hidden safe in the corner of my room. I tried to open it. It was locked.

"No, shit! What did you expect, you idiot?" I said to myself again. I tried few combinations. Nothing. And then I tried my date of birth. The door opened. But the safe was empty. I shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't expect anything. I wanted to leave, but noticed there was a white thing. An envelope.

*To my son, Frank Anthony Iero*

_My dear son!_

I_ know I will be dead, when you will read this. I hope you know that I loved you. Frankie, there's something important, what you should know. Don't hate me for this. Do you remember when you were eight and you were living whole year with your grandparents? It has been sixteen years already, I know. I told you, I was off in Australia to work. The truth is that I was pregnant. I met up with your dad and...you know. I got pregnant and your dad had promised me, that he's gonna take care of the baby, after it was born. So I had a baby girl. We named her Chloe Natalia. Your and her dad promised to take care of her like I said already. I left and went back to Belleville. Few months later your dad wrote me a letter, saying that he put her into a foster care and didn't tell me where. He changed her last name, so I wasn't able to find her. I tried. For whole fifteen years I was searching. And then the doctors told me I was dying. I wanted to find my daughter even more. I almost lost my hopes, but then i found her. I didn't have time to meet with her, so I'm leaving this on you. Please. Go and take care of your sister. I'm so sorry for keeping this away from you. _

_I love you, Frank._

_With love, _

_Mom_

I sat on the ground and breathed heavily. I read the letter over and over again. Sister. Chloe. She's fifteen.

There was an address written in the left corner:

_**Chloe Natalia Hamilton**_

_**6817 Ridge Avenue**_

_**Philadelphia, PA**_

I didn't hesitate for a second. I went down the stairs and locked the house. I had a rent car, because I was staying in Jersey just for few days. My own car was at L.A., since me and Gerard and Mikey and Ray and Bob moved there, two years ago. I got into the car and immediately drove to Philly. I turned on the handsfree.

"Gerard?"

"Frankie? What's up?"

"Are you in the studio?"

"Uhm uhm. Why?"

"Can you put your phone on speaker? I need to tell you something."

"Sure. Is there anything wrong?"

"You'll see."

When I heard all of the others' voices in the background, I told them everything. About my mom's letter, about my sister. And that now I'm on my way to Philly, to get her come back with me eventually.

"Frankie? That won't be a problem! Of course she can move in with us if she will want to. And when we are touring-. Oh we can figure it out. If she will want to, she can come." said Gerard after I finished.

"Thanks Gee. I'm not sure. What if she loves her foster family?"

"Just go there, you'll find out." said Mikey.

"Sure, thanks guys. I'll talk to you later." I ended the call and then tried to focus on driving. But I couldn't.

What if she won't wanna come with me? What if she hates MCR? What if...? House number 6817 was in the city center. It was June the 30th, so I was kind of scared that they can just left for a vacation. I took a one deep breath and rang the door bell. A tall woman opened the door. I assumed that had to be her foster mom. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon. Is Chloe Hamilton living here?"

"Yes, but she's at school now."

"I assume you're Mrs. Hamilton. I would like to introduce myself. My name is Frank Iero." She remained silent for few moments.

"You're her brother, right?" She said and I just nodded.

"We got a letter from your Mother, three months ago. We were...expecting you. But Chloe doesn't know a thing,"

"Okay. I would like to talk to her. When is she coming from school?"

"In an hour. Come in and wait for her,"

"Thank you!"

_**Chloe POV**_

I parked my car at the school parking and went to my first class. Today was the last of school, my last day of junior year. I was fifteen, to be sixteen in a month and I was in junior year already. I skipped two years, because I was the best in classes and getting bored there, because it was all so easy for me.

Today I had classes in the morning. After lunch break there was an assembly and ceremonies.

I got a certificate of Merit plus a special certificate for my esthetic talent. My parents will be proud. I sighed while sitting back to my car at three 7 o'clock. If they were my parents. I thought about that first when I was nine. My parents weren't someone extra ordinary clever or esthetically talented. They both had blond hair and blue eyes, along with my little sister. My eyes were light brown and my hair dark brown, almost black. I shook my head. No. They definitely weren't my parents.

The drive from school back home took me half an hour, because there was a traffic jam. There was a car parked in front of our house. Probably some friends of my parents. I entered the house, pulling of my My Chemical Romance hoodie. They were my favorite band since I was twelve.

"Mom, I'm home! Guess what, I got a-!" I stopped in the middle of the sentence, walking into the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch and opposite her-

"Hi Chloe. What did you get?"

Mom asked according to my unfinished sentence. I continued staring at the man on the couch.

"A certificate of Merit and a special one for esthetic skills. But tell me. What is going on?" I managed to say. A guitarist of my favorite band My Chemical Romance, Frank Iero was sitting there. I leaned myself against the door, so I wouldn't feel the sudden urge to faint. Frank Iero is sitting in my living room.

"Great. Chloe, we need to talk," Mom said. I nodded.

"Yeah we do," I said looking again at Frank. And I realized, it was like looking to the mirror. What the!

Mom started to explain things. How they adopted me.

"So, you're telling me, that I'm your sister?" I asked Frank. He nodded.

"You are. I swear I would come earlier if I knew. I found out about you few hours ago,"

"Uhm.m...that's...that's just.. Wow.." I finally managed to find a skill to talk.

"I guess you two will go to your room. There's lot to be said," Mom said. We got up and Frank followed me into my bedroom.

"Wow. I guess you are a fan of us?" he said, pointing at my bedroom walls, covered in MCR posters.

"Uhm...yeah."

"Well. Thank you. I appreciate it." he answered. I stayed silent.

"I want to ask you, if you would like to go and live with me. And the boys. We have a house in L.A. And while we will be touring you can either come with us or stay there with Lindsey, you know. But, only if you want to," he said nervously.

"Whaat?" I screamed. It scared him.

"You don't have to!" he said quickly.

"Don't have to? I want to! Yes, yes, yes, million times yes!" I started screaming and jumping around. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "I can't believe you're my brother. I really can't. It's so unbelievable. I mean..." I whispered into his hair.

"But I'm," we stayed in a hug for few minutes.

"I guess I should start packing, right?" I asked him.

"Yep. You don't need anything like furniture. Take just clothes ad other things. Plus, I bought you a suitcase. I have it on my car." He went down the stairs and I heard him talking to my 'Mom'.

She came upstairs then. "I heard that you're moving. I Hope you will like it there. I wish you all the best,"

"Thank you. For those sixteen years you look after me. I appreciate it a lot."

My brother suddenly came. I started packing. Almost every other thing fell out of my hands. I couldn't believe it. I still couldn't. I packed my things in an hour and then I said goodbye to my 'family.

I sat down to the passenger seat. Frankie drove. "Where are we going now?"

"To Jersey, my little sis. I have to return the car. And we are catching a plane from JFK at midnight."

I smiled when he called me little sis. I placed my head against window and in a minute I fell asleep.

"Chloe? We're here," Frankie woke me up. I blinked for few times and got out of the car. Then we went to the airport. "Uhm..Frankie? I don't have a passport!"

"You do, hold on!" he said as we went to some office at the airport.

"Aah. Mr. Iero! You're here for your sister's passport?" asked the officer. Frank nodded.

"I just need your sign here and yours too, Miss Iero," said the officer. Miss Iero..wow...

We signed the documents, they took my fingerprints and then I finally got my new passport.

We landed in L.A at one in the morning Californian time.

We had to go through all the controls, which was pretty annoying. At the passport control, there was an officer who asked: "Excuse me, sir? Are you Frank Iero, like from My Chemical Romance? My daughter loves your music!" Frankie smiled and pulled out a photo and a pen from his bag, signing it.

"What's her name?"

"Naomi."

"Okay, here you are!" said Frankie and handed him the signed picture. "Thank you so much, Mr. Iero. She would be so happy. Welcome back home!"

We left through the exit.

"You're so kind!" I said to my brother. He smiled.

We went by a cab. It stopped in front of a very nice house in Beverly hills.

"Frankie, I'm scared." Of course I was. I still kinda didn't get the fact, the fact that Frank Iero is my brother. And now O was going to meet whole My Chemical Romance. That was what I dreamed about. Really...it was so unbelievable.

"Why?"

"What if they won't like me?"

"They will. I called the on our way from Philly while you were sleeping. They can't wait to meet you," He gave me a reassuring smile and we went inside.

"And I'm afraid that I'm going to faint as I will see them all!" I continued with my worries. He laughed.

"Let's go!"

"Hey! We are here!" shouted Frankie all over the house.

"Coming!" called four voices back. First, from a door on our left, came a naturally blond guy with a bit of beard. I recognized him of course. Bob.

"Hi, you! I'm Bob, you must be Chloe" he said cheerfully.

"Hey. Nice to meet you," I answered. My head hurt. And suddenly I became scared of fainting there once again.

A door on the opposite side of the hall banged.

"Hi, Chloe! I'm Ray! You really look just like him!"

"Hi. I know...it's pleasure to meet you," I said again. Then we saw a black haired guy walking from a corridor on my right. Gerard. Shit. Please, please, please, I don't want to faint here!

"Heyyy! I'm Gerard, it's so nice to meet you!" he almost screamed, grinning.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you too!" I answered. Suddenly, there were steps on the stairs. A tall, dark haired guy was coming. Mikey.

"Hello. I'm Mikey. It's a pleasure, meeting you," he said quietly.

"Hi. I'm Chloe. I'm glad I can meet you!" We all went to sit down to the living room. It was huge. I sat between Frank and Mikey. They all basically didn't know a thing about me, not even my brother did. I understood that they were curious. Honestly, I was more.

"How old are you?"

"What year in school are you in?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you like MCR?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Can you play any musical instruments?"

They all started to ask, one over another.

"Hey!" I shouted. They all shut up. I blushed.

"I mean, it would be better for me to just talk, don't you think?" They all nodded. I coughed and suddenly felt very nervous.

"Okay...so I'm Chloe Natalia Iero, Frankie's sister. My birthday is on 7th of August. I'm fifteen. I went to Philadelphia Central High, I just finished junior year. I know, I'm not even sixteen... I skipped two years, because I knew all the stuff and was bored at classes. I like to sing, paint and read. I can play piano, guitar and bass. I love your music and my favorite song is The Ghost of you and I'm not okay. Then I like Green Day and Simple Plan. I love sports, especially jogging, playing tennis, baseball and beach volleyball. My favorite animal is a dog and my favorite colors are black and red and white. My favorite food is pasta, but without meat. I'm a vegetarian, questions?"

They were staring at me. And then they all started to laugh. "She's amazing!" said Gerard to Frankie. It made me blush.

"Clo, I'm gonna show you your room...and it's three in the morning, you should go to sleep!"

"Okay. Goodnight everyone!" I called. They all went to me and one by one hugged me, wishing goodnight. Frankie took my hand into his and led me upstairs. There was another hall, with few doors.

"This is Bob's room, this is Ray's. They have a bathroom here." Frankie pointed at his left.

"There is Gerard's room here, next to Mikey's. That's their bathroom," he pointed. "And here, is my room and yours. I hope you won't mind sharing a bathroom. I can share with Gee and Mikey if,"

I cut him off.

"I don't mind. So this is my room?"

He nodded and opened the door.

"Guys knew you were coming, so they put here some things." I entered the room. Three walls were dark grey and one was white. There was a large black closet. The bed was red. There was a white desk, with black chair and a laptop. There were few shelves and a book case.

"It's amazing," I breathed out

"I'm glad you like it. Here is the bathroom," he opened a door. The bathroom was huge and had another door on the other side.

"Your room?"

"Yeah. You can have a shower now if you want to. But I think you're too tired," I nodded. I was tired like hell.

I sat on my bed. As I sat down I felt my eye lids falling.

"Clo? Here you go, take my T-shirt. You're too tired to unpack anything," I heard Frankie. I gave him a grateful look. I didn't mind him in the room while I was changing; after all he was my brother. I slid under the covers then.

"Goodnight, Frankie," I said. I was almost sleeping when I heard him talking.

"Goodnight, my little sis. Sweet dreams. I love you," he whispered. And then I fell asleep.

When I wokthe first thing that came up on my mind was yesterday. What happened. Shit, that was a weird dream. That I'm a sister of Frank Iero? Funny.

Then, looked around me. I wasn't at my room. Well I was, but it looked different...Wait. It was not a dream!

I checked the clock. It was just eight o'clock. I slept for five hours, but wasn't tired anymore.

I went to have a shower and unpacked my things. I knew the boys won't be up yet, but I went downstairs anyway. I entered the kitchen. I almost got a heart attack, when I saw Mikey sitting at the table.

"Hi!"

"Good morning, Mikey!" I said.

"You're up very soon."

"That's the jet lag. But you too. But I guess you weren't sleeping so much today," I said, pointing at his red eyes.

"You're right. I can't sleep these days," he said, getting up. "I'm making myself a cup of coffee. Want one too?"

"Yes please,"

He came back in a minute, holding two large mugs with coffee.

"Thanks," I said. He just nodded, sitting down and studying something in his coffee. I felt worried 'bout him.

"Mikey, I know there's no reason for you to telling me, but is there anything wrong?" I managed to ask. He raised his head quickly.

"You're right, there is something wrong. I just don't know if I want to talk about it, right now," he said and turned his eyes to the ground. I knew that they were full of tears. I placed my hands on his shoulder.

"I don't know what is wrong, still I'm so sorry that you're sad!

He smiled sadly and I couldn't help but notice the tear on his cheek. He pulled me into a hug. There was just one word on my mind.

Heaven. This was heaven for me. His touch was warm and comfortable.

"Thank you!" he whispered.

"Ehm...what for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you like this. I'm gonna try and update soon. Thanks for reading this. <strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi, it's me again. I'm sorry, this chapter is so short, but I needed to cut it off where I did for a reason. **

**I would like to thank you for all your alerts and favorites. A huge thanks to JennyKitty198 for her review, it means so much to me.**

**I'm not gonna bore you anymore, on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p>Mikey remained silent for few seconds, just blinking rapidly.<p>

"For being here now," He said pulling me close to him. I sighed. Am I really hugging Mikey Way right now? Unbelievable.

I was scared that it was a dream. That he was gonna disappear. I squeezed him in my arms. I heard him gasped.

"Sorry," I whispered apologetically. Suddenly we heard foot steps. "It's gonna be okay, Mikey,"

I whispered quickly and without thinking, I placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes went wide.

"Morning Mikey, morning my little sis!" Frankie came in. I went to give him a hug. He lifted me up in the air and kissed me on top of my head.

"Hi Frankie!"

"Did you sleep well at your new home?"

"Yeah...I did," Suddenly Mikey got up from the chair he was sitting on and ran away from the room. I heard the front door then. Frankie shot me a look.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. I turned my eyes to the sky and shook my head.

"Like seriously, Frankie? You're asking me what's wrong with YOUR best friend?" I shouted at him.

I didn't know why. Just a day ago I found out that he was my brother and now I was shouting at him.

"Hey, take it easy!" he said.

"I'm over reacting. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you. Sorry, Frankie," I whispered. He hugged me.

"It's okay, Talia," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" he said as he saw it.

"I just...no one ever called me by my second name, you know?"

"Aah. Okay. So, what do you wanna do today?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What did you guys wanted to do...I don't want to destroy the plans,"

"We are going to the studio. We are working on our new record,"

"Great. Can I go with you?"

"Sure," 3We were sitting there and chatting until the others woke up. We all had breakfast and the got ready to go to the studio. We all met in the hall. But without Mikey.

"Guys? What 'bout Mikey?" I asked them.

"He's gonna be there already, don't worry," Gerard said. I blushed. This guy had charisma. I knew him for several hours and he already made me blush more than three times.

"'Kay, let's go!" said Bob and we all went to the garage. Ray was driving and the whole way took us about 15 minutes. The building in which the studio was consist of a huge living room, bathroom, practice room, recording room and a storeroom.

When we came in we heard somebody playing bass. Mikey, he was in the recording room. All the guys went to the living room or the storeroom. I went to look to the practice room. I smiled when I opened the door. The room was quiet messy. There were drums in the back, along with a piano. There were guitars of all kind lying over each other everywhere. There were five microphones, while one was bent in half and there were wires going out of it. There were papers with thousands of words on them plus some with pictures painted on them.

I hesitated for a second and then I picked up one of the guitars. I smiled when I recognized it. It was the guitar Frank was playing in I'm not okay video.

I played few chords of Helena. And then I gave in and played whole song. I was singing quietly too. When I finished, I sighed and looked around me. Then the door banged. All boys came in, even Mikey did. They stood there silently and then Gerard said:

"Are you freaking kidding me? I can go to fuck myself with my voice, you're amazing!" Fourth time.

"Yeah, I mean, seriously? You have an amazing voice. And you play guitar perfectly! Who taught you to play?" Ray asked.

"A...A...Actually, no one did. I learnt it by myself," I said.

"Wow. Unbelievable," said Bob. My brother grinned.

"Wow, you're surprising me my little sis," said he.

"I want you in our band," said Gerard slowly. We all looked at him. I managed to say:

"W-...W...what?"

"Gee? She's fifteen!" said Frankie.

"So what? And almost sixteen by the way!" jumped Mikey in. Wow. I didn't expect him to say anything.

"I mean, she's still at high school. And we already have a singer and two back vocalists! While I'm not talking about two guitarists!" said Bob.

"Guys!" I shouted loudly enough for them to hear me.

"I will wait outside, okay? I think you need to talk about this without me here," I said. Gerard shook his head along with Mikey.

"No, you don't have to-," he started, but I was already out of the door. I heard them screaming in there. I recognized Bob's voice.

"And she's your sister!" And then Gerard's repeated:

"So what? Yeah, she's Frank's sister! Mikey is my brother and we are both here!"

I didn't want to listen to them. I was glad that I've always wanted to live in L.A. I knew where in the city I was and what was near. The studio was just about two blocks away from the Griffith Park. I went there and sat under a tree. I was looking around me. There were families with children especially and young couples. I smiled when I saw a little girl jumping in the arms of her daddy, laughing as he kissed her on her nose then.

I didn't remember me ever doing that. I shook my head to get away from thoughts like this. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a small pencil. I was staring blindly into space for few seconds and then just started to sketch some random lines.

"Chloe?" I heard from behind me. I jumped surprisingly and turned around. Mikey. Yeah, Way brothers. One is making me blush and the other one is almost causing me heart attacks.

"Mikey!" I screamed. He came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," he said quietly.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting headache from that arguing. I mean, I expressed my opinion and left. I hate arguing, you know," he answered.

"...A...And what your opinion was?"

"That I want you in the band. But only if you want to be in," he said, giving me a questioning look.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," I said and forgot to think again. I pulled him into a thankful hug. I remembered how uncomfortable he looked this morning with my hug and let go quickly.

He pulled me back. I raised my eye brows in surprise.

"I'm sorry for the morning," I said. I didn't know why I said it.

"No. I'm sorry," he said.

"No. I hugged you," I argued.3

"But I was over reacting. I'm sorry. It's just...hard times," he bowed his head down.

"I'm sorry about that. You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to, 'kay?"

He shook his head. "No! Uhm...I mean...I think I need to talk about it with someone..."

I blinked in surprise. Does he really want it talk about it with...ME?

"You sure I'm the right person to talk to?"

"Why you shouldn't be?"

"Uhm...don't know...Maybe...You know me for not even a day, right?"

"Yeah, but you're a sister of my best friend. And I don't know... I just feel like I can trust you,"

He said, his cheeks getting a dark pink, almost red color.

"Thank you...and I'm listening,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you like this. Again, I will try and update soon. Feedback is more than welcome, so reviews, people! :) Thanks for reading this!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi, I'm back (obviously). I know the last chapter was short, plus this one is short too...I'm sorry. **

**I wanted to update something, because tomorrow I'm leaving to a camp and I'm not gonna be here next two weeks...Then, thank you for your favoriteas and alerts. **

**Special thanks goes to mmmarlena and JennyKitty198 for their reviews. I appreciate it a lot.**

* * *

><p>"Chloe Natalia Iero!" I heard a voice of someone. I raised my head. It was my brother.<p>

"Yeah?" I answered casually. He was standing on one side of the huge tree, so he didn't see Mikey.

"Where did you go? You could get lost or somebody could do something to you! Here, alone!"

"Frankie! Nobody can do anything to me! This is Griffith Park! Plus I'm not alone!" I said.

Mikey leaned to the front. "Hi there!"

"Mikey?" Frank asked.

"That really was my name, last time I checked," Mikey replied sarcastically. "Good one. Guys, let's go back!" Frankie said, giving him a small smile. We went back to the studio. Boys were sitting in the living room. "Hey," they all said. I checked there faces to find out how the fight ended. However, there faces were without any emotions, like faces of poker players. Gerard was the one to speak.

"Welcome to My Chemical Romance!" he told me cheerfully and pulled me into a hug. I forgot to breathe for a second. Did he, did he really say-? Frankie pulled me into a hug too. "I'm glad I have you in the band, my little sis," he whispered. Bob and Ray hugged me to, finally smiling.

Mikey put his arms around me, saying: "I knew it."

I managed to answer: "Hope you know that we are finishing our conversation!" Then we all went to the practice room. I played them a couple of songs and even sang some. They showed me lyrics to some of their new songs for the record. We decided to have a free afternoon, so we went home.

Gerard called to a nearby pizza place and in half an hour, I found myself on a couch in the living room at home, eating pizza and playing wii with those five great guys. When I beat my brother in one game of boxing, the afternoon couldn't get any better. It was about four o'clock when the home phone rang. Mikey went to pick it up. "Michael Way speaking!" I heard him on the phone.

"Hi Lindsey! I'm gonna get him, hold on!" he said and then called: "Gerard Way, get your lazy ass over here, your girlfriend is calling!" I chuckled. Gerard ran after his brother, taking the phone from him.

"Hi sweetie!" we heard him and all burst into laughter. He gave us an angry look and left with the phone.

"I promised Jamia to call her," said my brother. Jamia. Guess I will get to meet the girl. Suddenly all the others started to say something about their own girlfriends. All of them went to call them.

And that was the first time I felt alone. I really did. My brother came back first. When he saw me, he said: "Love, I'm meeting Jamia for a dinner. I want you to meet her, but-," he started and stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"It can wait. Tomorrow or the day after, maybe?" he gave me a thankful nod, hugged me and with a "Thank you, sis. I'm gonna be back later," he left. All of the others came down and with this or that, they left. Gerard and Mikey came last. "It's weekend, I completely forgot. We call these girlfriend days," he said. Gerard smiled.

"Someone's gonna come back today! If you get bored, DVDs are in the cupboard under television!" he said. I chuckled. I could figure that out by myself. "Sure. Have fun, you two!" I said and with a small wave, I went back to the living room. I heard the front door closed shut. Then two more engines turned on, at the garage, which was under the house. I sat back on the couch and looked around me. There were empty pizza boxes everywhere. I couldn't help but smiled. Yeah, I'm living with five guys, I have to get used to it. I collected the pizza boxes and threw them to the bin. Then I washed the dishes, which remained in the kitchen sink, I guess if I wouldn't wash them they would stay there...forever? I went to the living room once again. While sitting down, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the one I started to draw on, while I was in the park.

I looked at it carefully. I started it as a couple of lines. Now, it looked like a stage. There were people in front of it, but no one on it. I started to sketch some people on the stage. I was deep in my thoughts and in drawing, so I almost didn't hear a sound of a car engine. I raised my eyebrows. Did anyone forget something? I heard the front door opened and then light footsteps. Mikey walked in.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked as he saw my facial expression.

"Well...yeah. I thought you went out with Alicia!" I said and watched his face grew darker.

"Oh...Yeah. I came to finish our conversation,"

"But what about Alicia?" I asked again.

"She ended it!" he shouted at me. After that he leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor. He remained sitting there, his legs crossed and his head in his hands.

I wasn't sure if he was crying or not.

I sat down next to him. He leaned against my shoulder and then started to cry silently. I knew he was an adult, adult man. But still. Everyone can cry. I stroked his back softly.

"She said she was cheating on me. Whole last year. We were together for five years, five fucking years!" he said then.

"She said that my depressions killed it. She didn't know why I had depressions, if I was dating somebody as great as her. And that I was to emotional and too weak. And blah blah blah, I HATE HER!" he shouted the last sentence. "And you didn't tell the guys, yet," I added.

"Are you gonna tell them?" he asked.

"No, but I think you should,"

"I don't want them to know!" he protested.

"But Mikey, you can't hide this forever. Tell them!" I said again and he nodded.

"Okay. I will. Pinkie promise,"

I smiled and raised my pinkie. He did the same thing and our hands touched.

"So...Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I nodded and went to pick out a movie. Mikey smiled when I chose Nightmare before Christmas. "It's your brother's favorite!" he said. I nodded knowingly and we watched in silence then. It was almost at the end, when my eyes closed and I fell asleep with my head on Mikey's shoulder.

Almost immediately, as I fell asleep, I felt somebody waking me up. It was Gerard. "Hey! Wake up, you two!" he said. I realized I was still on the couch with Mikey. "Your brother wouldn't be happy if he would find you here!" Gerard said. I had to admit that he was right.

"You weren't out with Alicia?" he asked Mikey.

"I need to talk to you. But first, Chloe needs to go to her room and sleep!"

"Right, big day tomorrow!" Gee said. I was half-asleep. "Big day?" I managed to ask.

"You'll see. So, can you walk right now?"

"I'm too tired. I wanna stay here!" I said, because I really wasn't sure if I would be able to get to my room by myself. "You can't," he said again. I wanted to say something not very nice, but then I felt Gee picking me up. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to my room. He laid me on my bed and with a kiss on a cheek, he said: "Nightie night! Sweet dreams!" And before I managed to answer he left the room. Anyway, I fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes and blinked few times. The sun was up already and it was shining into my window. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. Just as I took a shower and got dressed, my brother came in. "Hi!"

"Hey...how was yesterday?" I asked, taking my toothbrush. "Nice. What did you do?"

"I was watching a movie..."

With that, our morning conversation ended. We came down to the kitchen. I sat down to the table between Gerard and Mikey.

"Guys? Why is this day so important as you said?" I asked when Frank sat to us, placing four cups in front of each of us. "We have an interview at 10 o'clock," Gerard replied. I still didn't see the point.

"And what does that have to do with m-, fuck!" Before I finished the sentence, I realized the point.

"Am I coming with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked this. Feedback is very very welcome, so please, REVIEW! <strong>

**BTW, first I didn't want Mikey and Alicia to broke up. I would never ever wish them something like this. They are happy together, that is great! But...I needed it for my story... :D**

**Thanks again for reading this and don't forget to review!**

**Check my other MCR story too! (Hey, I'm a daughter of Gerard Way)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey, surprised to see me? Well I'm also surprised that I'm updating...I know I said I was going away. I'm going away. But I didn't sleep much this night, so I was writing. I still have a huge jet lag since there were nine hours less in USA than here...**

**There can be even more grammatical errors than normally, 'cause I was writing this at three in the morning. Huge thanks goes to JennyKitty198, for all her reviews. Thank you so much, your reviews keep me writing. A special thanks to vikkkie-rose, I love you.**

**So, I hope you guys will like this, like always.**

* * *

><p>"You are. You should go and get dressed! We're leaving in few minutes!" said Frankie. Wow. Okay...<p>

When we came to the radio, we met with Ray and Bob first. We knew there were some fans waiting outside along with some reporters. I was nervous. Who wouldn't be.

All five guys gave me high fives and hugged me, whispering to don't be nervous. My brother was holding my hand as we got outside the car. There were few fans screaming as they saw us. The reporters ran to us immediately, they were looking at me strangely. After few typical questions to the guys, one of the woman with a microphone went to me. We were agreed that I was not going to say who I was to the reporters before the interview.

"Hi! Who are you and what are you doing here with My Chemical Romance?" she asked me. I didn't say a word. Frankie squeezed my hand. I looked at him and saw him nodded. I smiled.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the reporter asked me. We all burst into laughter and disappeared into the building of the radio. We went to one of the studios. It was a small room. We sat down on a large black sofa. I was sitting between Frank and Mikey. There were few men with cameras and then a reporter, a woman. She saw me with the guys and first didn't ask me anything. The interview was just 'to be recorded, it wasn't live.

"Hello, this is Miranda Cholly. Another thing on our program is an interview with a famous punk band, My Chemical Romance! I would like to welcome Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Ray and Bob!"

She started.

"Hello!" said the guys.

"My Chemical Romance brought along someone else. I don't know who it is, but I expect you guys to tell me," she continued. Gerard was the one to speak.

"Yeah. We would like you to meet Chloe. She is a sixth member of MCR," he said. The reporter looked at me.

"Hi Chloe. Can you tell me and all the fans who you are and how did you get to My Chemical Romance?"

I took a deep breath. My first time to speak with the reporters. The woman looked angrily at my hand, which was held by my bro. I chuckled.

"Okay. Well first I would like all you people to know that I'm not dating Frank," I started. My voice sounded surprisingly good.

"I'm his sister,"

The woman stared at me and the guys looked like they were going to laugh. Frank exchanged a look with me.

"Yep, she's my little sister," he confirmed. I continued.

"My name is Chloe Natalia. Chloe Natalia Iero if you want to heard my whole name. I'm 15, just to turn 16 in a month," The woman finally got out of the shock.

"Okay, so Chloe can you tell us all what 'post' in the band are you?"

"I'm doing back vocals and guitar. But not always," We already talked about it with the guys. We tried few songs yesterday, with me singing and they sounded pretty cool. Helena was that good that boys decided me to do main vocals, something like a second voice with Gerard. Our voices went nice together.

"Nice. Don't you want to tell us something about you, sweetie?" said the reporter, sounding fake as hell.

"Um...I don't know. My favorite movie is Nightmare before Christmas. My favorite colors are black and white. I'm a vegetarian. And I like to paint and to read. Plus I'm enjoying every sport in the world, with the exception of fight sports and that group of sports which are not even sports," I said. The reporter became lost in my sentences. I couldn't help but chuckled.

"And as the group of sports, which are not even sports I meant, chess, snooker, watts, golf and these types of things. I guess that's it," I explained.

Miranda, the reporter, finally found herself. There were few other personal questions for me. And then one pretty important.

"Is there anything you would like to say to all the My Chemical Romance fans all around the world?"

"There is. Guys, I know you will be angry with me. For being here now with MCR. For getting to their band. I mean, I know you all you girls out there will say that I'm a bitch, just because I'm here. I'd like you to now that I understand you. I'd be as pissed as you are. But please, just try to accept me,"

There was a silence there then. Gerard spoke.

"That was very nice said. I would like to join it. Please, don't hate her. She is here, with us. I wanted her to be in our band. If you like us just a bit, accept her!"

He held his hand out for me and I squeezed it. He gave me a smile and then sent me a kiss. I sighed. Did he really have to do that? People are going to...think something. The reporter obviously did. I guess she didn't want to look like out of place, because in a second she shot another question. And I would punch her in her face for that question.

"Mikey? There are some rumors that you and your long-term girlfriend, Alicia Simmons ended your relationship?"

Mikey's eyes went wide open along with Gerard's. I bit my lip. Ray said:

"You know, rumors. You can't believe them, that's why they are called rumors!"

Oh shit. That was even worse than I expected it to be. Well yeah, he didn't tell them yet.

Ray seemed like going to continue.

"Ray, don't!" Mikey said. Oh my God, he was going to tell them!

I felt his eyes at me and then he started.

"I heard them too. And I would...like to confirm them. We broke up almost three weeks ago," Frankie's, Ray's and Bob's eyes turned to him. Me and Gerard? We turned our eyes to ground. "WHAT?" Bob said loudly.

The reporter looked...pleased.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that!" she said. Fake. Oh yeah, she was really sorry! Bitch. She was very satisfied with herself.

"Okay, thank you for your time!" she ended the interview pretty quickly. We were there just for twenty minutes! We all said our goodbye quickly and left. Again, we went out through the fans and got to our car. The ride home was silent. Mikey had his head down and eyes closed. It all began when we got home and closed the door behind us, locking it.

"Why the fuck did you not tell us!" shouted Frank at Mikey. I frowned. I didn't want him to shout at Mikey.

"Yeah, why did you hide this?" that was Bob.

"And we had to find out on a fucking interview! We looked like complete idiots, Mikey!" said Ray. Mikey stayed silent.

"Yeah. I mean, if you didn't have the guts to tell us-," my brother started.

"Shut up!" I screamed. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Don't shout at him!" I said. I was blushing once again. Gerard went to help me.

"She's right. Don't shout at him, bro, he wanted to tell you as soon as he got a chance!" he defend his brother. Ray raised his eyebrows.

"You knew?"

Gerard looked at him and nodded.

"I did. Along with this little lady!" He pointed at me.

"What the fuck! So you, you told it to some girl, which you knew for two days, am I right?" shouted Bob. Frank shot him a look.

"Bro, I agree with you. But come on, she's not just some girl! She's my sister!"

That all made me pissed.

"The girl is standing right here, if you would like to know! And SHE would appreciate if you won't ever talk about her like if she wasn't here!" I said quietly and tried to sound calm.

"Why are we all arguing here about nonsense while we started because of Mikey, who didn't say a thing yet?" asked Frank. I wanted to punch him.

"We're not arguing, we're trying to exchange our opinions," said Gerard, trying to calm down whole thing.

"Fuck off!" Frank shouted.

"Again, shut up!" I told him.

"Don't you ever say something like this to me again!" he shouted again.

"Let her be!" that was Gerard.

"You shut up, you're my best friend and you didn't tell me either!"

"But Mikey would tell you soon! You know he would!" said Gee. Mikey turned to his brother.

"I can defend myself!" he said. I didn't understand him.

"Well, you don't seem like you can!"

"But I fucking can!" he shouted at his brother. Gerard didn't say a word and grabbing his car keys, he disappeared through the front door. I tried to get rid of the urge to slap Mikey. He was acting like an idiot.

"-you told her and didn't tell us!" I heard from Ray.

"Well, yeah, I did! Because she listened to me, you know! When you didn't!"

I couldn't listen to them anymore. Did Mikey mean it like it sounded?

"Guys, this is complete nonsense! You're acting like fucking six year olds! And Michael, I didn't think that you told me just because of that. Say that you disappointed me would be an understatement!" I screamed loudly so they would hear me. There were tears in my eyes. Mikey looked like finally realized what did he say.

"Chloe," he started.

"Don't Chloe me!" I shouted and ran out of the house. Tears started to ran down my cheeks as I went down to the garage, hoping that Gee didn't leave yet. Fortunately, he was sitting in his car with his eyes shut. I knocked at the window at his seat. He looked at me through the window and saw my tears. He opened his door immediately.

"Talie? What happened, sweetie?" he asked, pulling me into his lap. I started to cry and he almost didn't have enough time wipe my tears away. He was hugging me with one hand, while stroking my hair softly with the other one.

"Shh, shh, don't cry. Don't cry, baby!" he whispered.

"What's wrong, honey? What is it?" he continued. I took a deep breath.

"Mikey told me the night you found us on the couch. He came back after all of you left and told me. And now he told the guys that he told me just because I was able to listen when no one else wasn't. I, I just thought it was because he really believed me,"

Gerard was staring at me few seconds. I continued.

"You know, it was one of the first times in my life I felt like somebody cared and believed me! I felt like I got a friend. Like I mean something. That I'm not worthless! That there is finally somebody, who will care if I will die tomorrow. But I was mistaken. Again,"

I said, tears still running down my cheeks.

And then, then he kissed me. It was a short kiss and violent. It was not a kiss to show that he loved me. It was a kiss to make me sure that he would care if I would die.

"You're not worthless," he said and gave me a kiss.

"You're the cleverest and kindest person I know," he continued, giving me another kiss.

"You are the most talented person ever," A kiss.

"And what's the most important," Kiss.

"You're a person with true heart and amazing soul," A longer kiss.

"And I will always be there and care for you," he said and started kissing me lightly.

I returned the kiss once and then leaned away.

"Thank you," It were two completely ordinary words, but I hoped he understood me while looking into my eyes. He kissed me once again. "Stop it! Lindsey would be pissed!" I said, laughing. He laughed with me.

"She would. But I hope you know and you can understand that I love her in such a different way than I love you," Awww...he was so sweet.

"I know. And I hope-" I started, he cut me off.

"That I know it too, because you're IN LOVE with someone different," I blinked few times. He stole the words from my mouth.

"How did you always manage to know everything!" I asked him. He definitely knew.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Well, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not now. Let's go somewhere!" I shook my head. He turned the engine on and went out of the garage.

"Starbucks?" he asked.

"You bet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well...I hope you liked it. I know it's all kinda strange and fucked up with Chloe and Gerard, but that's just how it has to be. And sorry for making Frank, Bob and Ray and even Mikey... such...a...jerks...I'm gonna do something with it in another chapters...:)<strong>

**Now I'm definitely not gonna update anything next two weeks. Thanks for reading. Please, don't forget to review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi! I'm so sorry for the waiting...as I said, I was away, just got home... I would like to thank you for all your alerts and favorites.**

**Huge thanks goes to ImCrazybutyoulikeit and JennyKitty198. Your reviews mean so much to me and they keep me writing. **

**Again, sorry for the delay and here is another chapter:**

* * *

><p>Gee was holding my hand as we got out of the car and went to Starbucks. The woman, who took our order, was checking us strangely. We decided to go back to the car with our coffees. "So. What do you wanna talk about?" Gee asked after few minutes of silence, when we were just sipping our coffees.<p>

"Uhm. Dunno. Silence is not uncomfortable," I answered, taking another sip of my caramel frapuccino. I didn't understand why this guy had to take everything so sexually. He placed his cup into the cup holder and started to kiss me. It really did not feel bad, but still. I managed to push him off me in few seconds. "Stop it! I didn't mean kissing, by the silence!" I said angrily. He laughed, trying to kiss me once again. "I said, STOP IT! What 'bout Lindsey?"

"Lindsey's my girlfriend!" I turned my eyes to the sky.

"Well yeah! She is! Then you shouldn't be kissing me! I guess you're kissing me just because you feel sorry for me!" I said. He raised his arms in surrender. "I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you. It doesn't have anything to do with feeling sorry for you,"

"Because if it would, I wouldn't forgive you!" I said, laughing a bit, but I meant it seriously.

"Thanks. In addition, I want you to know that I am kissing you because I love the way you kiss me back if you do. Because I feel something nice, when I do that," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Are we gonna go back home? We need to, you know. Make peace!" I said, ignoring the thing he had just said.

"I'm gonna go and see Linds. Do you want me to go and take you home before?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm gonna go by myself, thanks," I replied. I really wanted to go by myself, just walk and think.

"Okay. May I kiss you once more? Last time?" he asked, making puppy eyes. I gave him a peck on his lips. He pulled me closer again. "Okay. Enough!" I shouted after a minute or two and ran away from him. He laughed softly and I saw him getting into his car. I continued with my way back home. I didn't want to go, because I felt so bad. The guys from MCR were arguing with each other because of me. Gerard was so angry with his brother. Well that was mutual. I was hundred percent sure that Mikey was because of some unknown reason pissed with Gee at least as much as Gee was pissed with him. I was few blocks away from our street. It was one in the afternoon. The streets were quiet and calm, considering it was Sunday. I noticed there were people going in the same direction as me. But as long as I was deep in my thoughts, I couldn't care less. There were voices to hear suddenly. "Are you Chloe Iero?" I didn't answer and started to walk faster. I heard footsteps behind me. It was like if the sun went down and light went out.

The comfortable silence of the Sunday afternoon was interrupted by footsteps, which seemed to me unusually loud. I felt scared now.

I took out my cell phone and dialed my brother's number. He didn't pick it up. "Frankie, pick up your phone!" I whispered angrily. Then I tried Mikey's number. He also didn't bother to pick up his phone. Or...he would care and pick up his phone if the caller would be anyone else but me? Wait, was HE mad at me? I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Hey, bitch! Stop! We know it's you!" the people behind me shouted. Oh shit. That couldn't be good. I tried Gerard's number. But the answer was same as in the case of the others. I turned my head and saw a group of people. And that was the first time, when I thought of calling police. But. What would I tell them? My worries were interrupted by someone who placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned back and then-.

* * *

><p><em>Frank POV<em>

After Chloe left in tears, I wanted to follow her, first. Then I decided not to, because I knew she went to the garage after Gerard. Mikey looked like someone stole him everything he got. Now he went to his room and I heard some bangs. I was almost sure that he was trying to make a hole into a wall with his head. Ray and Bob went to the living room and they continued with a conversation. I was sitting in the hall on the floor, leaning against the front door. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.

The next thing I felt was somebody shaking with me. I opened my eyes.

"Gerard? What the fuck?"

"Where's your sister?" he asked. I looked at him, not understanding. "What kind of question is that? You were with her, not me!" I replied.

"She, she's not at home?" he asked me.

"Again. How the fuck should I know? I was sleeping!" I answered. Gerard ran away quickly. I heard him calling: "Bob, Ray, have you seen Chloe?"

"Not since she went after you to the garage," one of the boys replied. Gee ran up the stairs then and knocked on my sister's door. I went after him to find out what was wrong.

"Gee! Where's the problem?" I asked him. He went all of the other rooms. "Mikes, have you seen Talia?" Gee called to Mikey's room. I didn't hear the answer.

"That's the problem, I don't know," said Gerard in reply to Mikey. Then he turned to me.

"She's missing!" he said.

"What?"

"SHE IS MISSING! What word is the one you don't understand?"

"But, how's that possible?" I managed to ask. "I'm the biggest idiot in the world, it's my fault!" he cried out and leaned against the wall. "You're gonna explain that to me, but I'm gonna go and call her first," I said and went to my room to get my phone. I came back then and sat on the ground.

"I've four missed calls from her," I told Gee and immediately dialed my sister's number. Worries started to fill my mind. The phone was beeping, but there was no sign of her picking it up. The phone jumped into voice mail.

"Ah. Hmm. Hi Chloe, this is Frank. Call me as soon as possible. I lovebyou, my little sis," I didn't even know why I said the last sentence.I turned to Gee then. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Well. We, we went to Starbucks together and I wanted to take he back home then. But she got mad at me and said she will walk," Gee said. "Why was she mad?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. Can't remember," he replied. I got angry. "Gerard. Why was she mad?" I asked him once again.

"Because I," he whispered.

"Come again?"

"I kissed her," he said again. "WHAT did you say?" I shouted at him.

"I kissed her few times," he continued. "I SERIOUSLY don't understand you right now," I shouted once again. "We kissed. She didn't mind first. But after the last one, she got mad,"

"And WHY the fuck did you kiss her!" I still didn't understand this whole thing.

"Because she needed it! She needed someone to show her that she means something! And that she's not worthless! I'm not sure if you spot it already, but she thinks she is!" he shouted back at me. It was like somebody opened my eyes. I felt like an ignorant and an idiot. How careless I was. Yeah, perfect brother. "You're right, Gee," I admitted softly.

"Great. And what are we gonna do now? I'm worried!" he said.

"Calm down, she's gonna be alright probably!" I said. But my heart was sinking, it was full of worries. It almost skipped a beat when my phone started to ring and Chloe's name appeared on the screen.

"You see? She's calling!" I said and picked the phone up.

"Chloe?"

"Hello? Am I talking to Frank Iero?" I heard a man's voice from the phone. "Uhm, yeah,"

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Steve Cload, I'm with Los Angeles police department," Now my heart stopped beating completely. "Did my sister do something?" I asked.

"It's nothing like that, Mr. Iero. She is now at California Hospital Medical Centre. She was attacked and got a head wound. But don't worry, it's nothing that serious. I would like you to come to the hospital and I'm going to meet you here," Mr. Cload said.

"Okay, I'm gonna be there quickly," I managed to answer. The hand in which I held the phone slowly fell down from my ear. Gerard was staring at me. "What did she say?" he asked.

"It wasn't her. It was police,"

"What?" Gerard screamed.

"She was attacked. I'm going to the hospital right now," I said and got up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So...I hope you guys liked it...Again, I know this whole Chloe and Gerard thing is so fucked up...But..it's a part of the story. As usually, I'm sorry that the chapter is so short...I'm cutting it off here for a reason.<strong>

**Reviews are more than appreciated. Thanks for reading. XoXo, BajaSt :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry that I've not updated the story for such a long time. And I'm also sorry that I'm not going to update for a long time AGAIN, actually up to about the end of August...**

**Anyway, the is a short chapter, and I'm sorry for that too. Enjoy it!**

Mikey POV

After our fight ended, well more like after Talia left, I went upstairs to my room.  
>I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. First I thought it would be impossible to fall asleep, but I assumed I did fall asleep, 'cause the next thing I knew was that Gerard was waking me up.<br>"Mikes, have you seen Talia?" he asked from the door. I shook my head.  
>"Not since the morning. Did something happen?"<br>"That's the problem, I don't know," he answered and left again. I sat up on the bed.  
>Did something happen? Where was she? Was there anything wrong? I was nervous and scared. I took a look at my phone, which was on the table. There were two missed calls. And they were from her. I tried to call her back, but she didn't pick up. I sat there not doing anything for few minutes. Then I heard our garage door open. I looked out of the window and saw my brother's car, but Frank was driving, Gerard was sitting next to him. I immediately dialed his phone number.<br>"Gee, where are you going?"  
>"Hospital,"<br>"What?"  
>"Are you deaf? Hospital? H-O-S-P-I-T-AL!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Talia. She was attacked. Are you coming after us?"<br>The phone fell out of my hand. I heard Gee saying something into it, but couldn't recognize words. I was staring at it blindly.  
>"Call me when you get there and tell me how is she," I shouted to the phone. I didn't know why. Why am I not going right after them?<br>Because you wouldn't be able to look at her. It's your fault. What if she is going to...die?  
>That was the quiet little voice in the back of my mind. I freaked out suddenly and got ready to leave. I needed to go there. Before I left the room, my phone started to ring.<br>"Yes?"  
>"It's me. Look, we just arrived. She has a concussion and a little internal brain bleeding. But-," said Gerard into the phone, but I didn't hear him anymore. I smashed the phone against the wall. Now, I was sure she was going to die. I just was. And that was all because of me. That was all my fault.<br>As I sat down on my bed, I took the little bottle, which was standing on my table into my hand. It was a new bottle, full of my antidepressants. I emptied the whole bottle on my bed. It was about 50 pills. I took the first one and stared at it for few seconds before I put it into my mouth. I repeated the same action with the other ones.

Gerard POV

The phone call was suddenly interrupted. I tried to call Mikey once again, but the phone even didn't bother to dial his number. There WAS a problem. I shot a look at unconscious Talia on the bed and her brother next to it, his head in his hands. I dialed Ray's number.  
>"Gerard?" Ray's voice seemed so cold. He was still mad at me because of the morning fight.<br>"Look Ray, you can argue with me again later, but now, please, go to Mikey's room and check on him. And take away from him any razor blades, alcohol, antidepressants, cigarettes, lighters, matches, anything of this kind that you can find. Me and Frankie, we're at the hospital. Chloe was attacked. She's unconscious and has some internal brain bleeding, but she's not going to die. And tell that to my brother!" I spitted out quickly.  
>"'Kay," I was glad Ray didn't ask me anything. I was impatiently waiting for a call back. My wish came true in few minutes.<br>"Are 10 of his pills together dangerous?" was the first thing Ray said.  
>"What?" I asked. I didn't understand what he meant by this.<br>"I guess he took about 10 of them; the other 40 are on his bed. Do I need to take him to the doctor?"  
>"I'm gonna call him. But now, get Mikey to the phone," I said and heard Ray talking to someone in the background.<br>"MIKEY?" I called into the phone, freaking out.  
>"Yeah," it took him a few seconds to reply.<br>"Don't you even try to explain this. You tried to commit a suicide! Again!"  
>"Gee, please. At least don't shout at me. Let me say something!"<br>"Me first. Talia is going to be okay. She's still unconscious, but that's because she is after surgery. She's gonna be alright,"  
>"Thank God. Gee, I' sorry. You know, why I did what I did. Try to understand me!"<br>"Bro, I understand you. But that could be considered as a reason for suicide, only if it happened! So next time, don't overreact and let me finish what I'm saying!"  
>"I promise, Gee! Can I come to the hospital?"<br>"You must. But ask Ray or Bob to give you a ride. And you need to go and see your doctor here,"  
>"Okay. And Gee?"<br>"Yes, Mikes?"  
>"I'm really sorry. Do you think we could not tell this to Frank?"<br>"Uhm...I'm not sure. Why?"  
>"Because, he would figure it out. You know what I mean. I know you know!"<br>"I know. I'll try, promise,"  
>"Thanks Gee. I love you. Bye!"<br>"Love you too. Bye!"  
>The reason for not telling Frank was obvious. I watched my best friend sitting next to the hospital bed. His hand was placed on his sister's hand. Talia was still under the anesthetics. I never ever saw Frankie worried that much in my life.<br>"Frank?" I asked softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He raised his head.  
>"I need to go and see Mikey's doctor. He was supposed to come here anyway to pick up his pills. I'm gonna use the situation. Can I leave you here alone?"<br>"Don't worry, Gee. She's not going to wake up in next thirty minutes anyway," Frankie replied. I nodded. His look walked me out of the room.  
>I went to the psychiatric wing of the hospital. I used the elevator to the fifth floor. There was a nurse in the office just behind the entrance. She stopped me.<br>"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked me.  
>"I'm here to see Doctor Graham," I replied.<br>"Is he expecting you?"  
>"I don't think so. But it's important,"<br>"I'm not sure if he's here right now. I assumed he was going to some conference today. I'm going to give him a call," she said and picked up the phone.  
>"That's so nice of you," I said, unknowingly with a flirty smile. When she returned it my face froze.<br>"Doctor Graham? Mr.-, what's your name, sir?"  
>"Way. Gerard Way,"<br>"Mr. Gerard Way is here to see you. He says it's important," she said into the phone and then ended the call.  
>"If you could please follow me, sir!" she said and led me through the corridor.<br>"There you go!" she said, pointed at the door on my right. I thanked her and knocked on the door.

Frank POV

Things didn't change much since Gerard left and came back in twenty minutes. Talia was still unconscious, but she was about to wake up in few minutes. The door opened and Mikey with Ray and Bob just behind him entered.  
>"Hey!" they all said.<br>Mikey crossed the room and stopped next to the bed. I watched him as he bent down on his knees and sat on his ankles. His eyes were glued to my sister. He raised his right arm and stroked Talia's cheek softly. He whispered something inaudible and then turned his head to look at us.  
>"Are you still mad at me, guys?" Mikey asked. He made puppy eyes and seriously, nobody could ever be mad at him after this look.<br>I was the first one to shake my head. The rest of the boys followed my example. A huge smile appeared on Mikey's lips. He stood up and hugged me. The others joined us. We were standing there in a group hug for a few minutes. A cough took us back to reality.  
>"Where am I?" we heard the soft voice of my sister.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe POV

I opened my eyes and the first thing I realized was, that everything around me was white. There were five darker large spots in the room I was in. I blinked few times, but then realized that I wasn't wearing my glasses. I coughed.

"Where am I?" I managed to ask. The spots moved. Three of them came forward. I blinked again and recognized my brother, Mikey and Gerard. "Hospital," one of them said. I shook my head. "And what the fuck am I doing here?" They three sat down on my bed. The other two spots which turned to Bob and Ray, leaned against the wall.

"It's my fault!" I heard three voices. Frank, Gee and Mikey. I didn't understand them at all. They started discussing something.

"Well, of course it's my fault. I'm her brother, I have to be more responsible-" that was what Frankie said.

Gerard jumped in. "It's my fault. I shouldn't let her go alone back home, I should give her a ride and nothing would-,"

And then Mikey: "If I would tell you about me and Alicia breaking up, we would not argue at all and she wouldn't have to leave and-,"

He was interrupted by me. My mind suddenly came back and all the things that happened appeared back in my head. "I remember that. But before you're gonna kill each other, because you want to prove yourself right, tell me one thing. What happened to me? I remember going home from the Starbucks coffee. And then, there were some guys-," I stopped in the middle of the sentence and tried to think back.

"You were attacked, love," Gerard said softly and stroked my cheek. "What?" I shouted and sat up in the bed. My head hurt so much that I had to scream out in pain. They all looked at me. "I'm okay!" I tried to persuade them.

"No you're not! You had to go to an operation, because of the internal brain bleeding! And I'm not even talking about the concussion! Someone bangedj your head with a baseball bat or something like that!" Frankie exclaimed. I didn't have enough strength in me to argue with him. He was happy about that obviously.

"Do you, do you know who had done this to me?" I asked, hearing my own voice shaking. Frankie took my hand into his. "We're gonna know very soon. The criminal department is working on it. There were, fortunately, several street cameras!" he said and hugged me. I hugged him back, looking over his shoulder. Bob and Ray came closer.

"Chloe? I wanna apologize," Ray said.

I blinked in surprise. "What for?"

"For being so mean before! Are you gonna forgive me?" he asked then.

I nodded. "Of course I will forgive you! Plus there's not much to forgive," I replied.

Then me and Bob changed a look."I'm sorry. Very sorry," he said, I nodded.

"It's okay," suddenly all of the guys came to me and hugged me in a group hug. I loved it. When they let go, Frank checked the clock.

"If you have to go, go. It's okay," I said. He looked sad. "I'm so sorry, but the detectives wanted to see at least few of us. I have to go. And Gee too. But one of you three can stay here'!" he turned to Bob, Ray and Mikey. Mikey stood up. "I'm gonna stay here," he said quietly. I watched him as he caught Gerard's look. These were the Way brothers, no one could really understand what kind of telepathic connection is going on in between the two of them. Frankie nodded and with a kiss on my forehead and:

"Sorry that I have to leave. I love you, okay?", he left. "I love you too, bro!" I managed to call after him. Bob came next to me. He hugged me. "Sorry again!" he said and left after Frankie. "Yeah, I'm really sorry!" add Ray and with a hug for me, he left too. Gee kissed me on the right corner of my mouth. Then he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm pretty sure that we already sold out that our...thing. I love you. Like a best friend, like a little sister," he whispered, but I realized that it was loud enough for Mikey to hear. And he obviously did. Gee gave me one more kiss and then left, closing the door behind him. I yawned. "You have to be tired. Get some more sleep!" Mikey said, taking a chair and sat next to my bed. When all the guys left and it was just me and him in the room. I fell scared. Well of course not of him. I just felt scared. "Mikey, I can't. I'm scared," I whispered. He raised his eyes to me and took my hand into his. "Why, love?" he asked softly.

"Because I think they're gonna come back. Whoever they are, I'm scared that they are gonna come here and do something to me again!" I continued. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arms around me, protectively. "If they're gonna come back, they're not gonna do anything to you. No. Because I'm here. I'm gonna protect you. I would never ever let them do something to you again. Never," he whispered, placing his hand on my cheek. "Thank you," I breathed out. I lay down and pulled the covers back to me. I closed my eyes, but then decided to open them once again. I raised my eyes to the man next to me. "Mikey?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yes, Talie?"

"Are you gonna stay here with me?" I whispered, pleading. "Of course I'm staying here with you. I promise," he said softly and smiled. I nodded and closed my eyes. Without looking I found Mikey's hand. I caught it into mine. He didn't pull away. The last thing on my mind before falling back into the Land of Dreams were Mikey's beautifull eyes. I was almost sure that I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

Mikey POV

I watched the girl next to me falling asleep. Her hand was still caught in mine and I didn't mean to change that. I was just sitting there, next to her, almost not moving at all, because I was afraid of waking her up. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Honestly, I would stay like this forever, holding her hand and watching her sleeping. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand softly and then, just continued staring at her beautiful face, wishing this would last forever.

The forever was interrupted in two hours, by some stupid nurse which came to ask her questions and give her some pills. The nurse looked at me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked me rudely. I watched her with open mouth, for few seconds. "I'm visiting her, is that a crime?" I managed to ask.

"Are you a family member?" the nurse continued with her interrogation.

"I'm very close family friend, let's say," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Then, where are her parents?" the nurse continued, raising her voice.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake her up!" I said, went to whispering. "Her parents are dead. She's in care of her brother. Before you're gonna ask where he is, he went to the police department. Because, this girl here, his sister, was attacked by someone and that's why she's here. Do you have any other questions?"

"Can you PLEASE, wake her up? There are some pills she needs to get right now," the nurse asked. She even said please, how nice.

I nodded. "Well if you say it's really necessary," I replied and leaned closer to Chloe. "Talie? Talia! I'm so sorry, but you have to wake up, love," I whispered into her ear. She moved and opened her eyes.

"Mikey?" she said and yawned. "You didn't leave," she said. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. I shook my head and gave her a smile.

"I told you I won't!" I whispered. The nurse coughed. Talie raised her head. "Who's that?"

"That's a nurse, sweetie. She has to give you some pills, that's why I woke you up," I replied quickly. Talie nodded. The nurse gave her one white pill and one orange one and then left the room.

"The visiting hours end at six!" she shouted back. I checked the clock on the wall. It was 4:30.

"Do you want to sleep again? You must be tired!" I said and watched her shaking her head.

"I can sleep at night. I want to talk, when you're here!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked her then. She thought about it, for a while. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Tell me something,"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything! You know something about me, but I don't know a thing about you," she said. It sounded...like she was disappointed about the fact. I sighed.

"My birthday is on September the tenth. I'm gonna be twenty-five this year," I started. She seemed to me like thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. "About what I'm gonna get you as a birthday present!" she replied and we both burst out laughing.

"You don't have to get me anything. Or if you really want to get me something, I want a teddy bear with a t-shirt on which is written my name!" I said sarcastically. We laughed for few more minutes.

"And what do you want for your birthday?" I managed to ask, when I caught my breath.

"That's a secret!" she replied.

"And are you gonna tell me?" I pleaded. "Not now. One day, maybe," she said, smiling. We remained chatting for some time. It was some time before six o'clock, when I saw that her eyes are closing every few seconds.

"You're tired, sleep!" I repeated like many times before. She nodded.

"Mikey?" she whispered, almost sleeping. "Are you gonna sing me a lullaby?"

I was surprised by the question, but I would never say no to this girl. "I can try. But I can't sing!" I said and thought about what to sing. I chose a song written for the new album, but it wasn't finished yet. I took a breath and started singing quietly. "Well I was there on the day, they sold the cause for the queen. And when the lights all went out, we watched our lives on the screen. I hate the ending myself. But it started with an alright scene," I made a pause. "It was the roar of the crowd, that gave me heart ache to sing and was a lie when they smiled an said, you won't feel a thing. And as we ran from the cops, we laughed so hard, it would sting!" I didn't continue further. I kissed the girl's forehead and took out a piece of paper from my pocket. I even managed to find a pen.

_Talie, I left when you fell asleep, but I promise, I'm gonna be here in the morning, when you'll wake up._

_If I won't be here, go back to sleep and when you'll wake up again, I'll be here or sure. If you'd need anything,_

_call me. My phone's broken, along with my SIM card, so here is a new number: 1-213-233-9421_

_Even if you'd just be bored or something, call me even in the middle of the night and I will pick it up. Promise._

_Mikey_

I placed the paper with the note on her nighstand table and with giving her one last look, I left the room. It would be so much easier if she would know, I thought. But I can't tell her. Not now, not yet. It has to wait. But you hate waiting...whispered the little voice in the back of my mind. "Shut up!" I mumbled and exited the hospital, through the main entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hi! I'm back. Sorry for the long gap in between the updates. I was away for a week once again. I hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your revews, alerts amd favorites. They mean a lot to me. So...happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Chloe POV<em>

I woke up, groaning in frustration. I was sweating and there were salty tears all over my cheeks. There was darkness all around me. I could see the moon, shining slightly from the middle of the night sky, through the window. I thought about my dream once again. Or more like a nightmare than a dream. Tears started to run down my cheeks once again. I placed my hand on the nightstand table, trying to find my phone. I accidentally brushed my fingers over some paper. I tried to figure out what was written on it, but it was just too dark to see a thing. I made another try to get my phone, this time, a successful one. I checked the time. It was 5:39. I used the light from my phone to look at the paper. There were few sentences written on it. I smiled when I saw Mikey's signature at the bottom. "Call me even in the middle of the night and I will pick it up. Promise." I saved his new number and deleted his old one. Then, I punched the green button on my BlackBerry. There was a beep and then another one. "Talie? Is there anything wrong, love?" I heard the soft, melodic and sweet voice of Mikey.

"Mikey? I'm so sorry for waking you up, but you wrote-," I started, but he didn't let me finish. "That you can call me whenever you want to. That's right. Plus, I wasn't sleeping. But tell me, is everything alright?" he said and sounded worried. "Mikey, I, I had a horrible nightmare," I whispered, starting to cry again. "Shhh, shhh, baby. It's okay. It's okay," he whispered softly. I tried to catch my breath. "It was, we, we were all at home and suddenly, the doorbell rang. Bob went to open the door and we heard him scream immediately. There were people, about, about 20 of them," I said, making a pause to calm myself down. Mikey didn't interrupt me. "They were all wearing, dark hoodies, with the hoods over there heads. They went to Bob and started punching him, everywhere, his face, his stomach. And he died in few seconds," I said and started to cry once again. "You don't have to tell me. You don't have to, love," Mikey whispered. I ignored it and continued. "Then, one of them looked up on me. Or, just turned his face to me. The thing is, that he didn't have a face at all. There was just darkness, there where his face was supposed to be. Then, they killed Ray. And then Gerard. We all tried to help him and save him, but it didn't work. They were too strong. My brother managed to call the police then. And then he told us two, to go, to escape, that he's gonna hold them back. I didn't wanna go, but you forced me to. I saw them killing my brother, I even saw the blood streaming down his whole body. We managed to get to the door. But then, they got...," I was crying so hard that I couldn't speak anymore. I took a breath. "They got, you," I finished, almost not breathing, because of the crying. "But I, I woke up in the hospital. I was alive," I finished off my story completely. "You see? You got saved!" Mikey said softly. I sobbed even more. "Mikey, that's the problem. I would be million times happier, if I would die along with you. But without you guys, I wouldn't be able to keep on living," I said. I heard him gasped. "That's...kinda, sweet of you," he whispered. "I'm sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep, Mikey," I said quickly. "No. I'm gonna see you in an hour and half, I'm getting up, anyway," he answered. "That's so sweet of you. See you then,"

"See you!" he said and then whispered something so quietly, I couldn't catch it. I turned on the other side and fall asleep very quickly, knowing, that when I'm gonna wake up, Mikey's gonna be here.

I opened my eyes to stare into the beautiful brown of Mikey's eyes, behind the glasses. "Good morning, love," he said softly, giving me a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into the softness of his neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled perfectly. "Mikey, it's so nice that you came," I answered before finally pulling away. "I missed you," he stated softly. It was so sweet of him. "I missed you too," I answered truthfully. He gave me a warm smile and then pointed on the nightstand table. There was a vase with three dark red roses in it.

"You bought me flowers? That's so nice of you! Thank you very much, they're beautiful," I breathed out thankfully. We changed smiles then again and started chatting about some random things. The doctors came to check on me and I even got breakfast. I was pissed, because there was no coffee. Mikey stayed with me whole morning, until 12 o'clock. Then my brother and Gee were supposed to come and visit me. They were late. It was 12:10 and they still weren't there.

"What is taking them so long?" I asked nervously. Mikey squeezed my hand and even stroked my hair. It was like heaven. "They're gonna be here soon, don't worry," he tried to persuade me.

"But what if something happens to them. Mikey, I'm scared!" I whispered, turned my face to the ground, because I knew I was blushing lightly. I was hysterical and over reactive. But that was partly because of the attack and partly because of the nightmare. I felt Mikey's finger under my chin. He lifted my face up, to catch my eyes and my look. "Nothing happened to them, okay? Nothing," he said, not interrupting our eye contact. "Don't be scared. I'm here. I'm gonna protect you," he whispered. Then, without looking away from my eyes, he leaned his face closer to mine. He hesitated there for a second and then pressed his lips against mine own ones. They were so soft and he tasted sweetly. He deepened the kiss then, cupping my face with his right hand, I felt him smiling against my lips, as I returned the kiss. I wished this moment would last forever. After few minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

I brushed his hair away from his glasses, so I could see into his eyes completely. I opened my mouth to speak, after another few moments of silence. "Mikey," I started sweetly. Suddenly, there was some noise outside the door and then somebody knocked. We changed scared looks. Mikey gave me a quick peck on my cheek and then pulled away quickly.

"Come in!" I called then. Frankie and Gerard barged into the room. "Talia! How are you?" Frankie called happily instead of saying hi. He pulled out a bouquet of light red lilies. They were perfect. "Frankie! Thank you, they're awesome!" I answered and hugged my brother from the bed, what wasn't such an easy thing. Gee gave me a huge smile. "You're getting lots of flowers today," he said and I nodded, pulling him into a hug too. "So, I'm gonna add some more!" he said and handed me a mini bouquet of daisies. "Gee? They're perfect, thank you," I managed to answer.

"So, what were you and Mikes doing here before we came and whole morning?" Frankie, my brother asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So I hope you guys liked this so far. Let me know, please! Your reviews are lovely, so please, keep them coming! :) With love, BajaSt xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hi guys! You can't imagine how much sorry I am. I know that I updated nothing for past few weeks and I'm really, really sorry. But the school started and there were other things in my life, which had to be taken first and my story had to wait...So as an apology, I'm uploading two chapters today. For those who are reading my other story too (Hey, I'm a daughter of Gerard Way), please be patient, I'm working on it. Happy reading and I hope I will not disappoint you with these next two chapters. Thanks for all your alerts, favorites and ****especially your reviews. They are lovely, so keep them coming! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Still Chloe POV<em>

_(AN: I think that now there's gonna be Chloe POV almost all the time, because the scenes that are coming are better to see from her point of view. However, if you'd like some other POVs, let me know and I will try.)_

I thought about what to answer. Frank actually couldn't choose a worse question than this one. Or maybe just something in the way if we two were kissing few seconds ago. I changed a look with Mikey. "Well, nothing much. Just chatting about random things," he said. It wasn't a lie. We just didn't tell them whole truth. Gerard shot me a look. He grinned. I tried to look like I don't understand him, but I wasn't sure if I was that much persuasive. "Oh, okay. We stopped at the criminal department. They already know who, who have done this to you," said Frankie and whole atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. I bit my lip. "Who was it?"

"About four or five kids from the neighborhood, they were all about 17 years old. One of them was 18. He's gonna be judged. We are lucky, that LA's police department has a great audio-visual lab. Without them, we would never ever find out who were the people on the cameras,"

"But, Frankie? WHY?" I asked, wiping the hot tear away from my cheek. He looked at me, with a hurt look in his eyes.

"They were interrogated already. And it seems, like they did it, because they were jealous of you. Jealous, that you're with us in the band," he made a pause. "I'd never ever think that our ..fans.. are able to do something like this. And I'm already thinking about leaving this place, end the band and try to live a normal life," he finished. We all looked at him like if he was absolutely crazy. Well, I thought he was.

"Frankie? Frank Anthony Iero! How, how the hell did something like this even for one second come to your mind?" I shouted on the top of my lungs. "That. Is. The. Most. Stupid. Idea. Anyone. Could. Ever. Have!"

It took me much more time energy and all my persuading skills to make him get a rid of this stupid idea. But with Mikey's and Gerard's help I did it.

Next three weeks were flowing very fast for me. I had to be still in the hospital, but it wasn't boring how it could seem at the first look. From half past seven, until seven in the evening, there always was someone with me. Neither my brother, or Gerard and Mikey (who two were the main visitors) or Ray or Bob were always with me in my room. Even Jamia, my brother's girlfriend was there few times. I got to meet her and she seemed fine. I also met Lindsey, Gerard's girlfriend and yeah. She was pretty cool. On the 24th of July, I was finally allowed to go home. It was six in the evening, when Frank and Mikey came to pick me up. With all my things we were driving by car back home.

"I'm looking forward to be back home," I said from the back seat. Mikey was driving with the passenger seat empty; Frank was sitting next to me. He gave me a smile.

"And we can't wait to have you there. It felt kinda sad and empty without you," said Frankie. I caught Mikey's eyes in the rear-view mirror. His eyes didn't show any kind of emotion. The relationship between Mikey and me became strange. When we were together with someone else, mainly with Gee, we acted normally. But when it was just the two of us, there was usually uncomfortable, heavy silence and neither me or him wanted to break it first. While I was still in the hospital, he was usually sitting next to my bed and staring to the ground. Once we held hands. But again, neither me or him said a word. And once...he even stroked my cheek. And I finally took all the strength inside of me to start a conversation, because we needed to talk. But almost immediately as I opened my mouth, others barged into the room and the moment became broken.

And how it will be now? Is he going to act like I don't exist forever? Who knows. We stopped in the garage under our house. Mikey and Frankie took my things and together, we went up the stairs. I entered the living room first. There was a moving blurry spot and then I felt Gerard's arms around me. He squeezed me tight in his arms, while whispering some sweet words into my ear. Awww.

"I'm so glad you're home, sweetie!" that was the only complete sentence I managed to catch from his whispers. He kissed m on the top of my head then. I gave him a smile. He was my best friend and I knew he will always be.

"I'm also glad that I'm here again. I missed it. Bob, Ray!" I said and screamed happily as I saw Bob and Ray entering the room. They both hugged me, while saying how happy they were, that I'm okay and finally at home.

I went to my bedroom then. I smiled as I entered. While taking a deep breath, I sat down on my bed and looked happily around me. I was finally home.

The door opened. Mikey brought me my things.

"Mikes-," I started, but he came to me and placed his finger to my lips. "Shhh. I know what you wanna say. I agree that we need to talk about it. Just, give me some time," he said and turned to leave. I was staring into one place. When he almost closed the door, he turned his head once again. "You are beautiful," he whispered. He sounded sad and broken. What was that? And what that supposed to mean? I started to cry. I didn't understand him and I wanted to so much. I wanted to finally get this thing solved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So...that's it. I hope you guys liked, please, let me know. Reviews are more than welcome and very very appreciated. Thanks for reading, BajaSt xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: So****, here is another chapter I promised. Here you go, happy reading and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning and went to have a shower and get dressed. I came down to the kitchen and saw that Gerard, Frank and Bob were already there, sitting at the table with large mugs of coffee in front of each of them, while eating some Lucky Charms.<p>

"Morning, guys!"

"Morning Chloe!" came from my bro and Bob. Gerard also tried to say something, but his mouth was full of lucky charms, so he just started to cough. We all burst into laughter. When he finally stopped coughing and swallowed everything what was in his mouth, he managed to say: "Buon giorno!"

We all looked at him. I knew a bit of Italian, so I understood that he was saying good morning.

"I haven't heard you speaking Italian for ages, Gee! Months and months! You should speak with Mikey, it's so nice to listen to it, even we all don't have an idea what are you talking about!" Bob said. Gerard smiled and nodded.

"Are we going to the studio today?" I asked. They all shot me a look that could kill me.

"No. Of course not!" Frank said.

"Why not?"

"You can't do anything like this until the end of August! The doctors forbid it!"

"But Frankie-!"

"No buts. If is this going to help you, we're going to abstain with you!" Frank's voice didn't leave any space for protests or discussion. I just sighed once more and started eating my bowl of Lucky Charms. When I finished, I changed a look with Gee.

"Gee, will you go painting with me?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I'm thinking about oil painting. Can you get me a piece of canvas?"

"Let's go take a look in the basement into my art room. We'll find something there, don't worry,"

We went together to the basement door. We turned to the door on the right side of the basement corridor. I've never been in there. It's Gerard's art room, no one's usually coming here. I smiled as he held the door for me and we both entered. I gasped. The walls were covered in paintings of different kinds. There was a table, so full of pictures that it had to broke from the weight of them, even they were just papers. The room was messy, but the smell of art was so familiar. I inhaled it happily. Gerard went to the far corner of the art room and papers started to fly out of the box in which he was trying to find something..

I came closer to the table. There was a small picture sketched by pencil laying on the top of the other papers. I took a closer look and took it in my hand. It felt out as I recognized the people on the picture.

"Got the canvas for you!" Gee called happily. I turned around to see him handing me a canvas, about meter by meter big. It was perfect for the picture I planned to paint.

"Should I leave, or can I stay?" Gee asked. "Stay, please," I answered. I place the canvas onto one of the many holders in the room, while taking a painting brush. I chose some colors I needed and turned to face the holder. The canvas was turned so Gerard couldn't see what I was painting.

"You are not sketching it before?"

"Nope. I know exactly how I want it to look," I answered and started to paint. Another half an hour was spent by silence. "Gee?"

"Hey,"

"I saw the picture,"

"What are you talking about?"

"The picture you drew. The picture of me and Mikey," I spilt it out. There was a heavy silence for few seconds. I came to the chair he was sitting on, still holding the painting brush. My eyes filled with tears and they started running down my cheeks in few seconds. There were falling on the floor and when I leaned closer to Gee, even on his clothes, along with the dark red drops from the painting brush. "Is there anything everyone else know and just I don't?" I shouted at him. He smiled and pulled me into his lap. He let me sob into his t-shirt, while whispering something in Italian. "I know that you love him," he said then. I gave up. "Yeah. I do! But Gee, he seems so unsure! I don't know what to expect from him. He told me he has to think about it. Gee!" I broke into tears once again. "Lui ti ama," he whispered. But I heard only some sort of whispers and not the actual meaning. "Shhhh. Don't cry. Don't cry, sweetheart. It's going to be okay. Let's change the subject. Your birthday is in two weeks! What do you want for you birthday?"

"You know that I have birthday?"

"Of course I do! I should know, when is my best friend's birthday, don't you think so?" he said smiling. If I wouldn't be hugging him before, I'd definitely go and hug him now. I just squeezed him tightly in my arms. "Ti voglio bene," he said. I heard him this time. "Anche io ti voglio bene," I whispered. I felt him stiffen.

"You can speak Italian?"

"I can. A bit," I nodded. He started laughing and placed a kiss above the right corner of my mouth. "Ti voglio bene! Ti voglio bene! Ti voglio bene, Natalia!" he repeated then, laughing. His Italian accent was perfect. " E ancheo io ti voglio bene!" I replied and laughed with him. Then I went to finish off my picture. It took me another two hours to finish it. Gerard stayed there whole time and didn't complain about nothing.

"I'm done!"

"May I see it?"

"You may. Come, take a look!" I said and watched his facial expression as he rose from the chair and went to stand behind me. His eyes widened when he saw my painting.

"I think it's one of the best pictures I ever painted," I said, more to myself than to him. "I think that...it's beautiful," Gee whispered. I had to admit that I loved the picture so far. It was one single rose. Dark red one, with black lems. There were droplets all over it.

"You are very talented," Gee stated.

"Thanks. It means a lot, to hear it from you,"

And that was it. Next two weeks I spent by doing the same thing as that day. I was usually closed in the art room, alone or with Gee. I wasn't allowed to play guitar or piano, even listening to music was forbidden. I started to write a song. I hoped to compose music to it later.

It was August the seventh and I woke up, starting to smile like an idiot immediately. Today was my fifteenth birthday.

"Good morning! Happy birthday!" were the first words I heard today. They were from Ray, who was the first one to see me as I came down. "Thanks, Ray!" I answered, giving him a hug.

"Chloe! Happy birthday!" Bob joined Ray. I also thanked him and hugged him. We were agreed that I'm gonna get presents in the evening, when we will really celebrate.

"Happy birthday, my little sister!" called Frank then. "Thanks. I love you, Frankie,"

"I love you too," he answered and we went to have breakfast. The only people missing were the brothers. I was eating, when someone's hands landed on my eyes.

"Buon Compleanno!" that someone said while kissing my cheek. "Grazie, Gerard!"

I answered and raised my arms to him blindly. He hugged me from the back. I felt happy. But something was still missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you guys liked this. About the Italian sentences there, I'm not Italian, so I'm not sure if they're grammatically correct. If they are not, please forgive me. Thanks, BajaSt xxx :)<strong>

**Buon Giorno – Good Morning!**

**Lui ti ama – He loves you.**

**Ti voglio bene. – I love you. (But in a friendly way.)**

**Ancheo io to voglio bene. – I love you too.**

**Buon Compleanno! – (Happy Birthday!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hello you all! Here's chapter 11! I didn't get almost any reviews so far **

**(JennyKitty198, thanks a lot, your reviews really keep me writing right now), so I'd like anyone who's reading this to just let me know if it's worth a continuation or not. Pretty pretty please, review! **

**Well...this chapter is written without any spell check, since my computer decided to hate me and made the spell check don't work. Even if this chapter is not worth reviews, review to some older ones, so I can at least see that someone's interested in reading this. I'm gonna stop this crap now, here you go:**

* * *

><p>When he let go, he sat down next to me at the table. "So, here's breakfast coming!" Frank said and placed on the table really HUGE plate with waffles. Then he left and came back again, with a bottle of maple syrup, sugar and bowl with raspberries, my most favorite fruits. "Frankie! You are the best!" We all shouted together. Who wouldn't love waffles?<p>

"Let's go eat!" Bob called. "Shouldn't we wait for Mikey?" I asked before I managed to stop myself.

"If you really want to, okay. Anyway, I can hear him coming, already," Ray said. Really. There were light footsteps in the corridor. Seconds later, Mikey came in. "Morning!" he muttered. He came to me. "Happy birthday!" he whispered, before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks!" I replied, waiting for some miracle to happen. Nothing happened, he let go and sat down on the opposite side of the table from me. We started eating.

"So, are you gonna wait till the real celebration and let us give you the presents later?" Gerard said, grinning. "Presents? What presents? You shouldn't get me anything!" I replied.

"What do you wanna do today? On this special day?" Ray asked. I was already thinking about that point earlier. And I got an idea. "Guys, what about going to Disneyland?"

"Yeeeeeees!" Gee and Mikey called happily. The latter caught my look than and quickly turned his eyes to the ground, blushing lightly.

"Sis, that's one of the best idea you ever had!" Frankie called. I ran to him quickly and started tickling him. "The best idea I ever had, huh! You're gonna pay for that one!"

He was uncontrollably laughing in few seconds. "I surrender!" he called. "Okay then," I let go of him, smiling.

"So, let's meet in half an hour in the hall," Gerard suggested. I checked the clock on the wall. It was 9:30. I went back to my room to get dressed for going out. It was one of the hottest summer days we had. The temperature was supposed to climb over 100 degrees. I chose black shorts, dark red t-shirt and my favorite Converse shoes, matching color with the t-shirt. Taking my sunglasses, I left my room again and ran back downstairs. I was the first one there. "Guys? Do you know that you are getting ready more slowly than a girl? That's not good!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, so they could all hear me. "Shut up!" came my brother's answer. In few seconds, they were all running down the stairs, like a group of elephants. I was kind of scared that the house will fall down. "Let's go!" Gee called happily. He was almost as excited as I was. I have never been to Disneyland before. Me, Mikey and Gerard went by one car, while my brother, Bob and Ray went by the other one. When we parked our cars and wanted to go to get our tickets, Gee stopped us. "Go wait for me at the entrance, I'll be there in few minutes!" he said, waving at my brother to come with him. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not. Let's go wait for them there," Ray said. We all followed him.

"We are heeereee!" someone shouted into my ear after few minutes. "You scared the shit out of me!" Mikey shouted. Gee started laughing. "Here you go!" he said, handing me my ticket. I wanted to put it into my pocket, but what was written on it, grabbed my attention. _SOUTH CALIFORNIA CITY PASS._

I looked at it and started reading the tiny text written on it. "Gee, Frankie? Are you freaking kidding me? What does that mean?" I said, waving with the pass before they faces. "THAT means, that today, we are going to Disneyland and we are celebrating your birthday tonight. Tomorrow morning, we are going over to San Diego and we are going to the ZOO there, or Wild Animals' Park, whatever you'll want. We are staying there over night and then we are going to Sea World. And then we can stay there an extra day, or go back home immediately, it depends on you. Then we are going her once more. Then to Universal studios and the day after or whenever, we can go here once more. Happy birthday," Gerard said. I jumped around his neck.

"Gee. That's awesome! That's the best birthday present I ever got!" I said. He kissed my cheek. "I don't count this as a present," Frank said. "Frankie? Seriously? It had to be hell expensive!" I said, turning form Gee to my brother. "Hey. Don't worry about that. And let's go now. This is your day, so don't worry about anything, okay?" Frank added, slipping his arm around my waist. I nodded and gave him a smile, or not a smile, more like a grin. And then I saw Mikey's beautiful face in my life of vision.

This was one of the best days in my life. It was, perfect. We spent there whole day, since 10:30 until 6:30. There wasn't a single rollercoaster we didn't go to. We ate so much through whole day. I was happy. I was with the people I loved like anything in the world and we were having fun. That was unbelievable and awesome. We returned back home at 7 sharp.

"Are we going out or staying here?" I asked, while Bob was unlocking the front door.

"Staying, if you don't mind!" Gee called, making his way to the kitchen quickly. "Guys, come on!" he waved at them all. "You go upstairs and wait there until someone will came for you," he told me. I liked surprises. I went to have a shower and changed into something more formal. My dark red dress with folded skirt were awesome. I took my high heels with them and smiled, while checking my sight in the mirror. In the last thirty minutes, I heard footsteps on the staircase, showers turning on and lots of bangs from the kitchen. As Gerard said, I was waiting for someone to come. It was 7:59, when there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. I felt nervous, suddenly. I turned to face the window, so I saw just Mikey's reflection in it. I had to turned back. He was wearing black pants and a shirt. His hair was a mess, like always, but…that was the way I loved it. He had his glasses on and his arm was raised to me.

"Talia. Shall we?" he asked, while moving his hand towards mine and pointed to the door. I nodded and let him took my hand. His touch was warm and comforting. He was still holding my hand, when we stopped before the dining room door and I leaned forwards to open the door. He stopped me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. I gave him a small smile and then opened the door. I gasped.

The dining room was amazing. The light was on, along with some candles. The table was nice, there were plates prepared. There was a cake in the middle of the table. It was a chocolate one, with raspberries and cream in it. There was "Happy b-day, Chloe!" sign on the cake and fifteen candles were lighted around it. All five of the guys were wearing a shirt. They looked stunning, all of them. Each of them was standing in a different corner of the room, while Mikey being closer to me. Gerard opened his mouth and started singing: "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" they all joined him in a moment. When they finished, I blew all the candles. "Make a wish!" Frankie pointed out. I did. Then they all hugged me at once. I loved these group hugs. They were all whispering that they loved me and I returned it. I believed them. They loved me and I loved them. It was...perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So...have you liked it so far? PLEASE, let me know! Your reviews mean a world to me and they keep me writing. I'm working on the next chapter, it should be ready soon. Thanks a lot. Xxx, BajaSt :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: ****Attention please! I'm sorry! In the last chapter, I made a terrible error. I wrote fifteen candles...I meant sixteen. Sorry!**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I'm glad you like this story. As a huge thanks, I'm uploading TWO chapters today! So, happy reading! :)**

* * *

><p>We sat down to the table. Gee disappeared to the kitchen and then he came back, carrying three plates. He placed them on the table and then left and returned with three more. It was my favorite salad with mozzarella cheese and tomatoes. "Buon Appetite!" Gee said with his cute Italian accent. We started eating and talking. When we finished, I stood up to help Gee with the empty plates. He pushed me back into my chair. "Stay here. You are not doing anything tonight, it's your birthday! Mikey is going to help me, don't worry!"<p>

Mikey heard that and went to the kitchen with all the dishes and they reappeared in few seconds with other plates. My favorite food, spaghetti with tomatoes, parmesan cheese and olives. I had to admit, it was delicious.

"Gerard, you never told me how amazingly you can cook! It's really delicious!"

"Thanks, baby. But it wasn't just me. They all helped, of course!" he said. I blushed by the name he called me, there, in front of my brother but mainly in front of Mikey. I searched for a term to define our relationship. Friends with benefits, were we?

We finished, everyone ate a piece of cake and it was amazing. Then we were just sitting at the table in silence.

"What now?" I asked. "Presents!" Frankie called, like if he was the one getting them. They all went away, just Gee stayed there. Before I managed to ask him anything, the others came back. Bob stood in front of me first.

"So, I'm not very good at making some speeches or whatever and neither choosing presents for girls, you know. But, happy birthday. Here you are," he wished me, while pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. Then he pointed at a huge present, which was on the ground next to him.

"Bob, thank you!" I said and leaned down to open my present. After cutting the bow and pulled from it the layer of paper, I was facing a box. Nothing was written on it. I kneeled down and opened the box. I was almost sure that my heart was going to stop beating. It was an electric guitar, a Fender. It was black and on the edges was written my name and My Chemical Romance. The guitar strings were in brightly red color. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I managed to scream happily.

"Bob! That's...that's so nice of you! It's amazing, I love it!" I told him, giving him a one more thankful hug before I started jumping around the room like an idiot.

Ray caught my hand and stopped me. "Hey, calm down, sweetie!" he said. i started laughing like an idiot. "Sorry. I'm okay, I'm okay," I managed to say. "Well, after Bob gave you his present, mine is gonna be such a fail. But anyway, here you go. And happy birthday and you know. Everything," he said, handing me one small box, two bigger ones and one huge flat thing. I opened the box first. It was a perfume. My favorite one I had way back when I was younger, but it was pretty expensive, so my 'parents' didn't want to buy it to me anymore. The two bigger boxes turned into something like a drawing kit. There were pencils, color pencils, erasers, sharpeners, water colors and oil colors. It was amazing. Then I finally got to the huge flat thing. After I tear the paper from it, the present almost fell out of my hands. It was a Green Day poster. And not an ordinary poster. First thing was that I never saw this photo before. All three of them were wearing just black clothes and the background was white. I concentrated on the black letters written in the right upper corner:" For Chloe Iero for her birthday! We heard you're such a talent and we all can't wait to hear you play and sing and to meet you personally. With love, Mike, Tré and Billie Joe"

"Oh. My. God!" that was all I managed to say before jumping around Ray's neck. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I was repeating all over again. He was just laughing. It took me a while, until I managed to calm down.

Frankie pulled me into his arms then. "Sister!" he said first. "Happy birthday! And, just...I'm so happy that you're here with us. I love you so much," he whispered, while kissing my cheek. First he handed me a little box. "It's...Mom would give you this for your sixteenth birthday. It's in our family for six generations," he pointed out, when I opened the box and there was beautiful silver ring, with a small onyx stone. It was...indescribably amazing. Tears came to my eyes. "I'm so sad that Mom can't be here," I said quietly. Frankie gave me a look and I could see there were tears to be seen in his eyes, shining a little. He blinked rapidly. "And your second present," he said, while running out of the room and back in again. It was something he was holding in his hand, so I couldn't see it. "Here you go," he said, placing it carefully into my opened palm. I gasped. Car keys.

"Frankieeeeeeeee! You're amazing!" I screamed happily and caught his hands into my hands and we started dancing some crazy dance in the room.

"Let's go and take a look, which one it is!" Frankie said then and we all quickly went to the garage. There was Frankie's BMW, Mikey's Audi, Gerard's Mercedes, Bob's Ferrari and Ray's Maserati. I gasped, when I saw the sixth car which was parked in there. It was a black Porsche. I was staring at it. "It's limited edition. Only 3000 thousand of them are in the world. So, it's yours. Your Porsche 911, the black edition," Frankie said then. I continued staring at that car. MY car.

I needed to search every bit of it, of course. It was amazing.

Millions of thankful hugs for Frankie later, we returned inside. Now it was only the brothers left to give me their presents. Gee went first. "I need to talk to you later then," he whispered so no one else caught it. He continued normally: "Well, what should I say? Just, happy birthday! Lots of happiness and health..." he said. "And love!" he added as an afterthought. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on my cheekbone. Then he handed me his present. It was a book. After I got over the first shock, that Gee was giving me a book, I read the title. Three Tales of Chemical Romance written by Irvine Welsh. My expression changed to a big smile. No, a grin.

"I thought you might want to know, how we began," he said. That was nice of him. "Gee. Thanks. I can't wait to read it!" I answered and wanted to turn to Mikey.

"And here is the second one!" Gee said and smiled. It was a box, same size as the one Frankie gave me. I opened it slowly. And I had to tell myself not to cry. It was a necklace. A half of a necklace obviously.

It was one half of a heart, with the word _Friends_ written on it. As I turned back to Gee, I finally saw that he was wearing the other half, with the word _Best_, written on it. I took my half and joined it together with his. I cuddled into his opened arms then. "Thank you," I said, sobbing into his shirt.

"Welcome. And shhhh. Don't cry. Don't cry," he whispered back.

Now it was finally Mikey's turn. He stood in front of me strangely for few seconds.

"Uhm...well...happy birthday! Here is your first present," he said, hugging me. It looked like a box. I tear down the paper, away from it. "Mikeeyyy! You're the best! Star Wars movies, I love them! How did you know?" I screamed after seeing my six favorite movies.

I hugged him. He pulled me as close as possible and I could hear the beat of his heart. It was beating like if he has just been running. I inhaled his scent, which I would recognize anywhere.

"I'm glad you like them. We were talking about the movies, few days ago. And now, your second present!" he said, leaving the room and then he came back, holding something covered by a piece of cotton.

"Take it off from it," Frankie said. I did. It was a cage. And there was something in it. I was not normal all my life, I loved these animals. Mice. It was a cute, white mouse with black ears.

"Mikey? How did you know that I love these little animals! Thank you!" I screamed and after giving him a kiss on his cheek, I opened the cage and pulled my little pet outside. "Is it a he mouse or a she mouse, Mikey?" I asked Mikey.

"A boy. Or so did the lady in the pet shop said. I'm glad you like him! Isn't he cute?" Mikey said. I nodded and turned my attention to the little animal I was holding in my hands.

"Welcome to My Chemical Romance, little one!" said Gerard with a playful smile. "Yeah, welcome to our band, Mickey!" I added. "Mickey?" Mikey asked.

"Like Mickey Mouse of course!" I replied, laughing. Then I smiled at my new pet once again and put it back into the cage. I shook my head then and looked at them all standing there. "I love you, guys," I managed to say, while pulling them all together in another group hug. There was: "We love you too!" from Bob and Ray. And there was: "I love you too!" from Gee and my bro. Mikey just hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much for the presents! This is the best birthday ever!" I managed to say. "What about we watch one of the new Star Wars movies?" Gee asked. "Even two!" Frankie added and we all went to the living room. I took the cage with Mickey with me. After the movie started I took the mouse out of the cage and while closing the doors, I let him run around the room. It was super cute.

**Author's note: I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. Now go and read the second one. AND…REVIEW, please! :))))) XoXo, BajaSt**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Here is chapter 13! And I think it is the one you were all waiting for. So…don't waste time with my stupid Author's notes anymore and start reading, now! :)))))**

* * *

><p>When we finished the first movie and started the second one, I put Mickey back into his cage and gave him food and water. Then I sat back on the couch between Way brothers. I looked around me. I was the luckiest person in whole universe. The guys, the band, the presents...everything.<p>

The second movie ended around midnight.

"Bed time! We are going to San Diego tomorrow morning!" Gee said.

"When do we need to go?" Frank asked.

"Half past eight, probably. So, we will be there half past ten. I think that's just okay," Gee answered. We all nodded. I took all my presents, without the guitar, of course and went with them to my room, after wishing good night to everybody. I put the book from on my nightstand table. Then I took the art things and ran with them down to art room. The necklace was already on my neck of course. The perfume went to the bathroom. I placed the poster on the ground and mentally noted that I have to ask someone to help me put it on the wall later. The cage with Mickey was placed on the shelf above my bed, so I could have my new love close. I prepared some clothes to take with for tomorrow and after having a shower, brushing my teeth and changing into my oversized sleeping t-shirt and slid into my bed. It was almost one in the morning, but I couldn't fall asleep anyway. I decided to go out on the balcony. The balcony was joined for this side of the house. That meant it was mine, my bro's, Gerard's and Mikey's. I stood there for few minutes, letting the wind playing with my hair. It was so relaxing. I turned around then and quickly placed my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. A tall figure was standing there, Mikey of course. "I'm sorry that I scared you," he said, standing next to me.

"It's okay...I guess..." I answered. We were standing there next to each other for few minutes in silence. I had to admit, it was pretty awkward.

"Mikey would you please help with hanging my Green Day poster, please?" I asked. He nodded and together we went to my room. He helped me with hanging the poster on the wall above my bed. Then we sat on my bed. "How come you are not sleeping?" I asked him to interrupt that awkward silence. "I don't know. It's been impossible to sleep last few days," he replied.

**Mikey POV**

Then we remained sitting there next to each other. Suddenly I felt her moving her hand. She brushed my leg, accidentally. It tickled. I laughed.

"What?" she asked, blushing. "Nothing. It just tickles," I answered truthfully. I didn't expect the following to happen. She started tickling me. I was laughing extremely, but managed to tickle her back. In few seconds we were both laying there, couldn't stop laughing. And it was too late to change things, when I realized she was lying on top of me. Our laughter gradually stopped. She looked deeply into my eyes. I hesitated and then brushed few hairs out of her face. I took a deep breath and then I kissed her. She responded immediately and kissed me back. Our lips were moving together perfectly. When we parted, she rested her forehead against mine. I knew this was the moment.

"Ti amo!" I whispered first. It was a shock, when she actually replied. And I was even more shocked about what she replied.

"Ti amo ancheo io, Mikey," she said, tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe it! She loved me back!

"I love you so much, Talia," I said then and gave her a kiss on lips again. "I love you," she answered and we started kissing for few minutes. Between every kiss, we said that amazing phrase: "I love you!" Then I sat up and she cuddled into my arms. "I'm the luckiest man in the universe," I said completely honestly. "That means, we are the happiest people in the universe," she replied, smiling. I placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"So. Are we...? Official?" she asked. I didn't know what to answer. "Well...what do you mean by that?"

"Are we, dating, Mikey?" she said, putting an accent on the word dating. Oh, how I loved that girl. "If you wish, of course," I answered. With a couple of sweet kisses all over my face, she let me know what her answer was. "Do you want to...tell the guys?" I asked and watching a shade crossing her beautiful face.

"Gee is gonna find out on his own. Or I would tell him anyway. But...can we wait few weeks?" she said. How could I not do something she wished?

"Whatever you want. You're scared of telling your brother, right?"

"How come you know everything? You're like Gee so much," she replied, laughing. "Is that a compliment?"

"Kind of!" she said playfully. I tickled her. And she needed revenge, of course, so she tickled me back. We were laughing for few more minutes.

"Ti amo, amore mio," she said then, when I surrendered.

"E ti amo, amore mio! How come you can speak Italian?" I asked, curious. She shrugged.

"You know, when I was ever bored and didn't know what to do, I studied languages. I also took Italian and Spanish lessons,"

"How many languages you can speak, for God's sake?"

"Well...five. English, Spanish, French, Italian and even a bit of Latin," she replied, making my jaw drop. "So you can speak 5 languages, you can draw, sing, play musical instruments, you're doing sports and I heard your grades weren't bad at all. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Oh shut up!" she said, kissing me on my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"Right. I think we should go to sleep, baby" I continued.

"Oh...okay," she agreed. "I have to go to my room. If anyone would find us here together...let's say it wouldn't be good at all. Buona Notte, Natalia," I said, kissing her for goodnight and after her reply:

"Buona Notte, Mikey," I left the room and went quietly into mine. I sat down onto my bed and took my cell phone. I wrote a text: Sogni d'oro. Sei la mia vita. Ti amo. M.

The reply came back immediately: Anche a Te. Ti amo. T.

I smiled and while placing my cell phone on the night stand table and taking my glasses off, I lay down and peacefully fell asleep.

**Chloe POV**

"Talia, Talia!" I heard and felt someone shaking with me. I opened my eyes. It was Gee.

"It's 7:30, you have to get up! We are going to Diego!" he said, sitting down on my bed. I sat up and hugged him. "Sure. Good morning," I replied cheerfully. "So...are you two together?"

"What?"

"You and Mikes!"

"You can be annoying sometimes!"

"So you are together. Awww...I'm so happy for you, baby!" Gee said, kissing my cheek. "Thank you. But, how come you know everything?"

"I have no idea, sweetie," he said, laughing. "Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He pulled me into his lap and stroked my back. "Why on the Earth should I be mad at you?"

"I don' know. Just...I'm dating your brother!"

"So?"

"Describe the relationship between you and me,"

"That's easy. BFFWB,"

"What the f*ck?"

"Best friends forever, with benefits," he said. I started laughing. Everything was alright. No, that was an understatement. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So….What do you think? LET ME KNOW! REVIEWS, PEOPLE! Thanks for reading; I'm working on another chapter!<strong>

**I hope I didn't make any mistakes in the Italian phrases. **

_**Ti amo. – I love you.**_

_**Ti amo ancheo io. – I love you too.**_

_**Amore mio. – My love.**_

_**Buonna Notte. – Goodnight!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hi guys, I'm terribly sorry for this long gap...I'm sorry. So here is a new chapter, I hope you'll like it.**

**Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

* * *

><p>The next few days were awesome. I never had that much fun in my life. They were the best people in the universe. I was lucky, so damn lucky.<p>

The week went really quickly and before I realized anything, August was coming to the end.

I still had to go to hospital every three days so they'd check on me. The time when I can play guitar and listen to loud music and so on was coming closer.

It was a Friday afternoon. Gerard just came home with me from the hospital. We stopped in a pet shop and bought a new toy for Mickey.

That little animal grew very close to my heart.

"Talie? I need to talk to you!"

"Sure,"

"Alone,"

"Is it something serious?"

"Let's go," Frankie came to me and we went to my room. I sat down on my bed, smiling at my Green Day poster. Frankie leaned against the balcony door.

"What is it about?"

"School,"

"Like, what do you mean? I am a band member now-"

"Yeah, but you are also my little sisters, who is not even barely an adult. I am responsible for you. You are going to go to school,"

"No! No! I'm not going!"

"You are. The 1st of September is on Thursday,"

"Frankie, no, please! I can study at home!"

"This is your senior year! You need to go. And no buts,"

"But Frank-,"

"I said no buts. School is important, if you want to be something!"

"You? You Frank Iero, you are saying that? You are a fucking rock star and I'm in a band with you! So you are gonna tell me that I need school?"

"You have to finish high school,"

"Frank, I'm a musician. I don't know if I want to be something else, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. But there's nothing that stops you from finishing high school. No buts. You are gonna go to school next week. I'll give you a web address of your school. You need to set up your subjects, anyway. Or we can do it together, okay? Don't be mad at me, I'm doing what I have to do,"

"Am I at least going to go to some normal school? Not anything too fancy? I want to be normal at that at least,"

"No worries. Normal public high school,"

"Awesome. I'll see you later,"

"Where are you going?"

"Starbucks. I need coffee after this,"

"Don't you dare to go alone. Ask someone to go with you. Or I can take you there; I got an appointment with Jamia in fifteen minutes,"

"It's okay. I think I'd punch you in your face if you were with me for another second, I'll ask Gee,"

"I'll see you around,"

I walked out of the room absolutely pissed. And if I mean absolutely pissed...let's say I wasn't sure if even a cup of coffee will help me. I found myself at Mikey's door. I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard his soft melodic voice. I smiled and opened the door.

He was sitting on the bed, going through a huge pile of some papers.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"You seem angry," he said, when I came closer to him and sat down too.

"I am,"

"Why?" he asked, brushing few hair away from my face. I leaned forward a bit, so his hand was on my cheek.

"Frank,"

"What happened, amore mio?"

"You knew that I have to go back to school?"

"I didn't. I'm sorry. You won't be home much, I guess. That sucks. You know which school are you going to go to?"

"Not yet. Are you busy or can we go and get some coffee?"

"Let's go,"

We went to the garage, went by my car to 'our' Starbucks coffee and with our cups we went to Griffith Park.

I loved the place so much. We sat down by a tree, Mikey leaning against the tree and me leaning against his chest with my back.

I turned my face around to see his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Sei la ragione per cui vivo, per cui ogni giorno sorrido," he said in Italian and kissed me. I tasted vanilla on his lips. It was cute.

When our lips parted, I leaned my forehead against his.

"Ti amo," I said.

"Ti amo ancheo io," he replied and our make out session continued.

We were there minutes, and then minutes turned into hours. The darkness of the night exchanged the light of the day. And the comfortable silence of our kisses was interrupted by my phone that started to ring. It was Frankie's ringtone. I loved my bro, but he really could call at wrong times.

"Hello?"

"Talia? Where ARE YOU?"

"Griffith Park?"

"Again? Wait, alone?"

"Mikey!"

"Oh. I was just worried. We have to set up your timetable for school until midnight today, so if you would-,"

"I'll come home soon, no worries,"

"Okay. I'm waiting for you,"

"Bye,"

I sighed and ended the call. Mikey's lips found mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"We got to go,"

"You got to go,"

"And you would let me go alone?"

"Never,"

"Really?"

"I mean really. You are not alone. You'll never be. I'm here, stella mia," he said with a very serious face. We made our way to my car.

He pressed me against it and kissed me once again.

"When is the next time I can kiss you?"

"Mikey-,"

"Don't you wanna tell them already?"

"Mikey-,"

"I know, I know-,"

"Try to understand it. Please,"

"Yeah,"

I wanted to stroke his cheek, but he pulled away. That hurt.

We drove home in silence. When I parked the car in the garage, he left without a word. I went up to my room. I had a shower, changed and when I entered my room then, Frank was sitting at my table, my laptop turned on.

"What's the password?"

"Hold on," I said and went to put the password in. It was a very long, Italian one.

"So, here's your school!" Frankie pointed to a webpage opened.

"Alright. Let's do the subjects," I said. I was completely not interested in this whole thing. I did not want to go back to school. Music was my life. I wanted to do music.

"Do you know what do you want to study?"

"I don't. I want arts and things like that!"

"I guess we'll go for the humanities section then,"

Hours of shouting, crying, arguing, begging, pleading and arguing once again later, all my subjects were chosen. I was happy with my timetable, or not with my timetable, but with my subjects at least. It consisted of lots of art, music and history, my favorite subjects. The hated biology had to stay there, because I had to do one science.

Frank left very soon. He was pissed that I enforced what I wanted. I ended on my bed with my face buried into my pillow, crying my eyes out.

I never wanted to argue with Mikey. I neither wanted to argue with Frank.

"Can I?" That soft and melodic voice I loved spoke from the corridor.

"If you want to," I said, raising my head for a second and then lying back down.

I felt Mikey sitting down next to me. His right hand found mine left hand and he caught it and pulled it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Did I make you cry or do I trust myself too much?"

"I don't know which one would be better for you, Mikey,"

"Tell me,"

"You didn't,"

"You are a terrible liar,"

"I know. But I try, sometimes,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright," I replied, pulling away from him, curling up into a ball.

"It's not. I really am sorry," he said and continued straight away. "I know I was a bit...over reactive? Yeah, I know. Forgive me?"

"You're already forgiven,"

"I won't do it again, I promise,"

"I know you won't," I said and hugged him tightly. These hugs were one of the things that made me feel loved. Then I remembered Frank.

Mikey pushed few hairs out of my eyes.

"Is there anything else troubling you, amore mio?"

"Pff. School, but I'll get over that. I don't wanna go there though. But the thing is, that it made me argue with my brother and he is now pissed as hell,"

"What were you two arguing ab-?" he asked, but I heard footsteps in the bathroom.

It was around midnight, Gee was not home, neither was Bob. Ray was sleeping. This was Frankie, I knew.

"Under the blanket and don't you dare to say a word!" I spit out quickly at Mikey.

He did as I ordered. I felt his skin against mine and if the only thing on my mind weren't tons of things that can happened if Frank will find him there, I'd really enjoy the moment.

The sound of the door opening made me close my eye and I started breathing softly, in same intervals.

"I know you can't hear me, because you are sleeping. But, I'm sorry," I heard Frank whispering and then the door closed and footsteps faded away in the silence of the night.

"You see? It's okay," Mikey said, making his way out of the blanket.

As I saw him, his hair messy, I couldn't help but laughed. It was awesome, watching him smile and knew this smile was just for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Was it that bad? Please, reviews are more than welcome! :)) THANK YOU! :))) XoXo BajaSt<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:**

**Since I'm lazy to delete the chapter and then upload it again, I have to make a little note here.**

**I forgot to mention what does the Italian phrase there mean.**

**Sei la ragione per cui vivo, per cui ogni giorno sorrido = _You are my reason for living. The reason, why I smile every day._**

**Happy New Year.**

**BajaSt**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long…but here it is, next chapter, enjoy! I wanna thank you so much for all your reviews, I finally have 50 of them! Keep them coming!**

* * *

><p>Because I was tired and didn't want to make much noise, I stayed in bed and didn't change. I persuaded Mikey to stay with me.<br>He hugged me so and caught in his arms, I could peacefully sleep.  
>"Hey, hey! Get up you two!" someone was whispering. I opened my eyes. Gerard.<br>"Shit, Gee! You scared me!" I yelled. Mikey shifted a bit, hugged me tightly and remained lying with his eyes closed.  
>"You two are lucky it's me and not your brother. I have the feeling he wouldn't be happy if he found you here. Anyway, it's 10:30 already and since it's Saturday, everyone left. LynZ left for three weeks, MSI has a tour, so I'm staying home. And I'm awake for 3 hours already and I'm bored. Come on you two! Let's do something fun!"<br>"Fuck you, Gee, I wanna sleep," Mikey mumbled.  
>"Give me few minutes, I'm gonna get him out of the bed. You can make us breakfast? Or not. We'll wait for lunch. But coffee would be nice,"<br>"As your majesty wishes!" Gee said and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.  
>I felt Mikey moving.<br>"Did my brother just kiss you?" he said, sitting up opening his eyes.  
>"He kissed my cheek," I admitted.<br>"Such a nice way of getting me out of bed," he murmured and after kissing my forehead, he got up and left to the bathroom.  
>I had a quick shower, put on my favorite black shorts and a Converse t-shirt and headed to the kitchen.<br>"That was quicker than I dared to hope!" Gee replied, smirking.  
>"Good morning to you too," I replied sarcastically.<br>He placed into my hand a cup of coffee.  
>"Is there sugar in it?"<br>"Yep,"  
>I sat down to the table and drank the whole cup in less than a minute.<br>"Want one more?"  
>"No thanks,"<br>Meanwhile Mikey came down too.  
>"So what do you wanna do?"<br>"Something fun!"  
>"Let's go to Hollywood Highlands!" I suggested.<br>"That's not a bad idea at all. I would use some new clothes. And while are we there, we can visit my hairdresser, I need my hair to be dyed again. Do you want some dye too? I think Frank would not mind," Gee said.  
>"I'll better give him a call,"<br>"Sure. Whose car are we taking?"  
>"Mine, I wanna drive!" I jumped in. They both nodded. I ran to get my car keys and my wallet. Mikey and Gee were waiting in the garage already. I had to lock the door first and then I ran down after them.<br>The ride was short and in ten minutes we already were in the Hollywood Highlands shopping center. Since it was weekend, there were tons of people everywhere. When we came out on the Hollywood Blvd., there were so many tourists there that we quickly headed back in again.  
>"I'll go now. And will come back in an hour or so, with my hair freshly dyed. You can come after me, if you want," Gee said and left us.<br>"So, where do you wanna go?"  
>"I don't know what is here, I've never been here before,"<br>"Okay. Let's go to...Diesel?"  
>"Sure,"<br>When we were 50 minutes later leaving the huge Diesel store, we were carrying many bags. Mikey was very nice and he paid for everything and let me buy anything I wanted.  
>It ended up that I got two pairs of new jeans, one of them was dark blue and the other one black, then three new t-shirts, one black, one grey and one red. And a new grey hoodie.<br>Mikey bought two pairs of new jeans too, along with a t-shirt and a shirt. We bought one shirt for Frankie and one t-shirt for Gerard. We went to put the bags in the car, because it would be impossible to continue shopping with so many things.  
>I got a text from Gee then.<br>Waiting outside.  
>We went outside then and saw him standing there holding a cup holder with three cups from Starbucks.<br>"You're amazing!" I said, taking my Caramel Frappuccino.  
>"No problem. What do you think of my hair?"<br>"I think it's the same like before, just a bit shorter and a lot darker," said Mikey.  
>"My dear brother, your hair is same for years, so shut up!"<br>"Hey, you've asked, so I wanted to be honest,"  
>I laughed as I was listening to them.<br>"And you should go; Mark is waiting for you,"  
>"Mark?"<br>"My hairdresser. Have you decided about the color?"  
>"I'll call Frank first,"<br>I pulled out my phone and dialed Frankie's number.  
>"Talie?"<br>"Hi Frank!"  
>"Hi! Do you need anything?"<br>"Well I went to Hollywood Highlands with Mikey and Gee and I'm going to Gee's hairdresser now. I wanted to ask, can I dye my hair?"  
>"Dye your hair? If you want to...sure. But remember you'll have to wear it on your head. But you can, of course, but I'll be happy if it wasn't blonde or pink,"<br>"No worries, thank you!"  
>"No problem, I'll talk to you later, bye!"<br>"Bye!"  
>I ended the call, placed the phone in my pocket and raised my head.<br>"Where is it?"  
>Gee pointed at a house next to the shopping center. There was a shop downstairs, but there was a door with doorbells too. He rang one.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Mark, it's me, Gerard. Can I send Talia upstairs?"<br>"Sure, I'm waiting!"  
>The door automatically opened.<br>"It's on the first floor. What color will you have by the way?"  
>"I'll leave it as a surprise. Mikey, would you mind my hair being short?"<br>"Not at all. I think it would look perfect," he said, giving me a kiss. I saw Gee rolling his eyes. I smiled.  
>"I'll call you when I'll be finished!"<br>Then I entered the house and went to the first floor.  
>The whole hairdressing studio was enormous, but empty<br>"Hi!" a tall, blonde hair guy with an earring appeared from one of the doors.  
>"Hi!"<br>"Natalia Iero?"  
>"Yep, that's me,"<br>"I'm Mark Terrence, nice to meet you,"  
>"Same to you!"<br>"So, I've heard you want to get your hair dyed!"  
>"It was Gee's idea. But I'd love to! And I want a haircut, like a real haircut, I want my hair to be short,"<br>"Then you're at the right place,"  
>He led me to sat down to a chair.<br>"So, what color would be the one for you?"  
>"I don't know. Anything. But blonde and pink are banded by my brother,"<br>"Well...what about black with some kind of high lights?"  
>"That's perfect!"<br>We remained chatting, while he was dying my hair. Then he washed it and then he cut it.  
>In an hour and half, my hair was short like Frankie's. Then I had to choose the color of the highlights, it was very hard.<br>"Pink, purple, blonde, dark red, light red, dark blue, light blue, even green, ginger, anything!"  
>"I think I'll go for purple!"<br>"Sure, great choice!"  
>Another 30 minutes later, my new hair was finished. It was exactly how I wanted it.<br>"You look stunning!" Mark said.  
>"Thank you! I love it!"<br>I called Mikey then.  
>"I'm done!"<br>"Come to meet us, we're waiting in front of the Tiffany's,"  
>"I'll be there in two minutes,"<br>I headed back into the shopping center and every time I saw my reflection in anything, I smiled at my hair.  
>"You look absolutely amazing!" I heard behind me. I smiled and turned around to face the Way brothers staring at me.<br>"Oh. My. God," Gee said, looking at me.  
>"You look beautiful," Mikey breathed out and came closer to kiss me. He went around me in a circle then and stopped behind me. He leaned forward to whisper into my ear: "And you know what I can do now? This!"<br>He kissed my neck up and down few times.  
>"Get a room, you two!" Gerard sighed.<br>"Fuck you, are you jealous or what?" Mikey said. Gee laughed.  
>"I have Lindsey,"<br>"You're jealous," Mikey argued and kissed my lips. Gee rolled his eyes again.  
>"My turn for the hairdresser. I'll see you soon, love of my life," Mikey said. I kissed his lips softly again.<br>"I'll see you," I said and let him go.  
>I turned to Gee. He had a strange look in his eyes I've never seen before.<br>"What?"  
>"Thank you,"<br>"What?"  
>"He's happy,"<br>"Do you really think so?"  
>"I'm his brother, that's something I recognize. I never saw him this happy,"<br>"I'm glad he's happy,"  
>"I know. Let's go, do you want to buy something else?"<br>"I don't know,"  
>"We bought some more clothes for me and Mikes and we went to Victoria's Secret and brought you a pajamas. It's in the car, do you want to see it?"<br>"I hope it's not pink,"  
>"No worries!"<br>We went to the car and Gee showed me my new pajamas. It was a pair of black shorts and a dark red t-shirt. It looked really nice.  
>"We are going to a photographer, when Mikey's back,"<br>"What the hell?"  
>"Your first photo-shoot! And not really, it will be just us three,"<br>"Cool. We should wear some of the new clothes!"  
>"I absolutely agree,"<br>"Let's go to Converse now!"  
>"Yay!"<br>We went to a Converse shop.  
>"Gerard Way?" I turned around, when someone said that. Gee turned around too.<br>There were three girls, they could be a year or two older than I was.  
>"We are huge fans!" one of the girls said. Gee smiled and pulled out a pen.<br>"Want me to sign anything?" he asked and they quickly took out papers and let him sign them.  
>"Are you Chloe? Frank's sister?" one of them asked then, smiling. I nodded.<br>"You are so lucky!" she continued and then handed me the paper to sign it too. I stared. Someone wants my autograph?  
>I took it and signed it 'Talia' quickly. The girl looked at it.<br>"Talie? I thought your name was Chloe?"  
>"Chloe Natalia. I started to use my second name more now,"<br>"Oh. Well, nice to meet you! I can't wait for the new album, when is it coming out?" she turned to Gee and me then.  
>"We're not sure yet, next year in Spring, probably. We had to made a pause in recording, since Talie was in hospital," Gee said, putting an arm around my waist.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you mind to take a picture with us?"  
>I took a picture of the girls with Gee, then Gee took a picture with me and the girls and then we asked one lady to took a picture of all of us. The girls said goodbye then.<br>"Gee, they were so nice! That was the real MCRmy!"  
>"I know our fans are nice!"<br>"Let's buy new Converse now!"  
>We first chose a pair of Converse shoes for Gee. They were striped, grey and red.<br>For me, we chose one with a Los Angeles motive. I loved them. Then I bought a Converse jacket and Gee one t-shirt.  
>I chose two wristbands for Mikey then.<br>We went to put the clothes into the car and waited for Mikey. He came straight to the parking lot.  
>"You look...perfect," I said, checking his hair. It was just a bit shorter and the color remained the same, but I loved it anyway.<br>We went back home with all the clothes then.  
>"Did you realize you didn't eat anything yet?" Gee asked me, when we all met downstairs, dressed in our new clothes.<br>"Not at all. I'm not hungry,"  
>"Your brother would kill us. We'll go to a restaurant after we'll be finished at the photographer,"<br>We went by Gerard's car now. We went somewhere to West Hollywood, where we stopped in front of a new villa.  
>Gerard rang the doorbell. A man came to open the door for us. He could be 40, 45.<br>"Gerard, Mikey!" he welcomed them.

"Chloe, or Talia, sir," I replied.  
>We were invited inside and went through the house to a photographic studio. There was a huge white wall.<br>The picture taking was never ending. I-§m sure we took more than 6 hundred of pictures of all three of us. Then Gee and Mikey took pictures of them two together. It was fun to watch them.  
>Then it was me and Gee. I especially liked one of the pictures, where there was me, with Gee standing behind me, His arms were around me and it was really cute.<br>But the mist pictures we took with Mikey.  
>"Will you keep a secret for us?" Mikey asked, after about a 100 of classic photos. The photographer nodded.<br>Mikey kissed me then. I knew this would be my favorite picture.  
>When we were finished with the photo taking, the man promised to call us, when the pictures will be finished and with that, we went out of the house and got in the car.<br>"What's the time?"  
>"Ten too six,"<br>"Dinner time?"  
>"Breakfast, lunch and dinner, all together!"<br>"Where do you wanna go?"  
>"You chose," I said and let them two to argue about where were we going. After a while, we stopped in front of a diner. Or more like a little Italian restaurant.<br>"It's our favorite place. The owner is our old friend from Jersey. He's half Italian like us," Mikey said and took my hand. We entered the restaurant and were welcomed by a tall Italian man. Yeah, he looked very Italian.  
>"Gerard, Mikey! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been? You haven't visited us for a while,"<br>"Lucas. Hi!" Gerard said and they quickly started to chat in Italian. I understood like every second word.  
>"And now, meet our friend. She's Frankie's sister and a new member of our band,"<br>"And my girlfriend," Mikey added, holding my hand.  
>"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas,"<br>"Il mio nome e Natalia,"  
>"Parla Italiano?"<br>"Si,"  
>"Bene!"<br>Lucas was a very sympathetic man. He led us to a table in the quieter part of the restaurant. Gerard pulled out the chair for me and as I gave him a smile, he kissed my cheek.  
>"Wait, is she yours or Mikey's girlfriend?"<br>"Mikey's. Gerard is my best friend,"  
>"Oh, I see,"<br>Mikey took my hand, which was on the table, into his. I send him a warm smile.  
>We spent few minutes in silence, when our drinks came and when we were reading in the Menu. The waiter came to take our order then.<br>"Signores? Prego!"  
>I looked at Mikey and Gee and they both nodded to me to start.<br>"Signorina,"  
>"Una pizza napoletana, prego!"<br>"Bene, grazie! Signor?"  
>"Una zupa de minestrone e spaghetti carbonara, prego!" Gerard ordered.<br>"Grazie, signor. E signor?"  
>"Si, un ravioli con funghi, prego!"<br>"Grazie signores!"  
>The waiter left.<br>"I'm so excited by the photos! When will they be finished, approximately?" I started the conversation.  
>"Since we took, like a thousand of them, I think a week," Gee said. I nodded.<br>"So, have you agreed on the school with Frank?"  
>"Well, not exactly agreed, but my timetable is set and it seems like I'll really have to go, on Thursday,"<br>"Where is the school?"  
>"Few minutes by car, or at least I think so,"<br>"Okay. Are you gonna have some after school things?"  
>"Well, I thought we wanted to release a new record next Spring,"<br>"You're right, we're gonna have so much things to do,"  
>"How many songs do we actually have now?"<br>"Eight. But we need to...make them perfect,"  
>"Yeah,"<br>We continued talking for few more minutes before our food came. After we finished our meals, Gerard paid and we went home. After watching 2 Star Wars movies, we all three fell asleep in the living room.  
>Next few days went on that fast that I hated it. It was very nice to know, that considering to some reparations in the school, the first day of the school year was set on the 5th of September.<br>But still, the days were very quick. And yeah, before I realized, it was morning of the 5tht of September. I was nervous and beginning to get hysterical. It was seven thirty and I was ready to go. Earlier that morning, I had a quick talk with Mikey, he wished me good luck and so on. Bob and Ray did the same.  
>Gee hugged me, while I was standing in the hall, waiting for Frank.<br>"Good luck, honey!"  
>"I don't wanna go, I wanna be here with you,"<br>"Shhh, I'll pick you up after school and take you to the hospital, okay? And we shall start recording and practicing and so on,"  
>"I'll see you later,"<br>"Talia? You're gonna do it, be strong,"  
>I nodded and hugged him once more.<br>"Ready?" Frank said.  
>"No, but let's go!" I said, taking my back pack. I was never a fan of handbags.<br>The car ride was silent. I was trying to calm down. When we stopped in front of the school Frankie asked: "Do you want me to go with you?"  
>"Nah, I'd be better alone. I'll see you later,"<br>"Okay. Good luck, my little sister," he said, hugging me tightly.  
>I took a deep breath and left the safety of Frank's car. I felt eyes on me. So many of them.<br>There was a lot of boys and girls everywhere. Of course, Talia, it's a school!  
>I entered the building and as I thought, the first room I saw, was an Office. I entered.<br>"Hello sweetie, how can I help you?"  
>"Uhm...hello. I'm a new student,"<br>"Oh, then welcome to Beverly Hills High School! What's your name, please?"  
>"Chloe Natalia Iero,"<br>"Oh yes, I have your timetable here. Look, here is a plan of the school," the woman showed me a map and explained me everything.  
>"Your first lesson is English, I'm going to escort you there, don't be nervous!"<br>"Sure, thanks,"  
>The bell just rang and all the teenagers were quickly disappearing in different classrooms. The woman led me to a different building, building B, as I was later informed. We went up the stairs and stopped in front of a room B 212.<br>She knocked. "Come in!"  
>"Hello, Mr. Davis! I hope you know, who this is!"<br>"Yes, I'm sure this is my new student, hello!"  
>"Hello, sir," I said quietly. The woman blinked at me and then left.<br>"So, you must be Chloe, right? I'm calling my students by their first names,"  
>"Yeah, I'm Chloe,"<br>"So Chloe, would you like to tell your new English class something about yourself?" Mr. Davis said. Oh god, such an enthusiastic teacher. I managed to didn't say no and opened my mouth.  
>"My name is Chloe Natalia Iero and I'm-"<br>"Wait, Iero? You are a sister of Frank Iero, right? The guitarist and-" some boy in the back of the classroom asked. I nodded.  
>"Dan, could you not interrupt, please?" Mr. Davis shut him up.<br>"I'm sorry, sir,"  
>"Yeah, I'm 16 years old. My hobbies are singing, playing guitar, piano and bass, drawing, writing, reading and listening to music,"<br>"Thank you, Chloe. Now, if you would please sit down. The only free place is next to Dan, right at the back row," Mr. Davis said. I went to the back to sit next to a black haired guy with a piercing in his lip. He was dressed in a metal-rock style.  
>"Daniel,"<br>"Chloe Natalia,"  
>"Shall I call you Chloe or Natalia?"<br>"People call me more by my second name these days,"  
>"Okay. Nice to meet you, Natalia,"<br>I turned my attention to then. I knew I was going to like his lessons very much. I just discovered we were allowed to use laptops in all our lessons. I must take my laptop with me tomorrow.  
>started to talk about the things we will do this year. The lesson was over very quickly.<br>"And class, I know this is the first lesson, but anyway. Your homework is a simple thing. 500 words essay on a theme My family. Yeah, I know you've done it million times, but you're going to do it once more. It's due Wednesday,"  
>I sighed. How I was going to write this? 500 words just about Frank. That won't be that bad. Dan's voice woke me up.<br>"What do you have now?"  
>"History, B 106,"<br>"I'm in B 108, I'll show you where it is!" he offered. I nodded thankfully.  
>"So, I know it might sound strange, but, are you going to give me your autograph?"<br>"Later, okay?"  
>"Sure, I'm sorry. I just, I just really like My Chem, you know,"<br>"I understand," I replied and we continued walking in silence. We went back down to the ground floor.  
>"This is B 106," Dan said as we stopped in front of one classroom.<br>"Thanks for showing me,"  
>"No problem. Would you show me your timetable, we can compare it with mine,"<br>"Here it is,"  
>He studied it for few seconds.<br>"Seems like we have English, Math and Biology together!"  
>"Cool,"<br>"There's a break after this lesson, I'll wait for you here and we can go to Maths together?"  
>"Sure, thank you,"<br>"See you!" I said and made my way into the classroom. The teacher, a young lady, was sitting there already.  
>"Hello, are you a new student?"<br>"Yes, Miss,"  
>"Your name, please?"<br>"Chloe Iero,"  
>"Nice to meet you, Ms. Iero. I am Miss Blackett,"<br>"Miss," I said, nodding my head and trying to be polite.  
>"There is a free desk at the front, go and sit down, please!"<br>"Sure, Miss Blackett!"  
>I went to sit down to one of the front rows. The class was checking me. They probably haven't heard the conversation between Miss Blackett and me.<br>The bell rang.  
>"Good morning, class! Welcome to new school year! Before we will start, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Chloe Iero. Ms. Iero, would you please come here to the front and tell your classmates something about you?"<br>Urgh, I hated this.  
>"Uhm. Hi. I'm Chloe Iero, I'm sixteen. I'm from Phil-, sorry, I'm from New Jersey. And I like to sing, play musical instruments and draw,"<br>"Thank you, Ms. Iero,"  
>The class went to a murmured talk. Of course they talked about me. How stupid it was to actually tell where I was from? On scale from 1 to 10, it was... 92316827265206382<br>The teacher started to talk as well. About all we were going to do this year from world or American history. Awesome.  
>The ringing of the bell was a sound of freedom. I took my backpack and ran out of the class.<br>Dan was waiting for me outside.  
>"How was history?"<br>"Okay. Where's our Math classroom?"  
>"Building A. We are the best Math group in whole year, did you know that?"<br>"That has to be a mistake that I'm in it then,"  
>"That's definitely not true. Do you want to go and buy something to eat from the cafeteria?"<br>"I'm not hungry, but if you want to, let's go,"  
>He led me to the other building. The cafeteria was on the ground floor. It was full of teenagers and all of them were looking at us strangely.<br>"Is there something wrong with me? Everyone's staring!"  
>"You're new,"<br>"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I replied sarcastically and waited for him at the door. A group of blonde girls, eating apples were watching me and talking. I was sure at least two of them were in my English class.  
>"Who're they?" I asked Dan, when he came back with a bottle of Coke and a chocolate donut.<br>"Oh, cheerleaders," he said, taking a bite.  
>"Do they have English with us?"<br>"The two highest of them. They're Kaila and Belinda,"  
>"Such a perfect names for cheerleaders. They look dumb,"<br>"They are," Dan replied, laughing. We were slowly leaving the cafeteria and I felt the girls' eyes burning holes in my back.  
>We went up to the first floor and entered a small classroom, A 203. A man with glasses was sitting there, reading newspaper.<br>"Good morning, Mr. Taylor. How was your summer break?" Dan asked him. The man raised his head. He smiled.  
>"Oh, hi Daniel. Thank you, it was very nice.. What about yours?"<br>"Very good, thank you,"  
>"And who's your friend over here?" asked, pointing at me, smiling.<br>"I'm Chloe Iero. I'm a new student, sir,"  
>"Oh, so you are Chloe! Nice to meet you, welcome to our Maths classroom! I hope you'll be happy here with us! I see you made a friend already? Good, good!" he was interrupted by the bell and there were several more students, who entered the class.<br>They all looked very nerdy. He just said my name to the class and didn't make me talk to them. I was happy about that.  
>As all the teachers, he was whole lesson just talking about things we were going to do this year.<br>When the lesson ended, there was the hated Biology that had to come. We went down the stairs to room A 113.  
>"Hello, are you our new student?"<br>"Yes, I am,"  
>"Nice to meet you, I am Mrs. Smith,"<br>"My name is Chloe Iero, ma'am,"  
>"I'm glad you're in my class, Chloe. If you could go sit down, please?"<br>I quickly went to the desk in the back and sat down next to Dan. The class started.  
>First lesson was again all the we're going to do' stuff and since it was a double, the next period, we started to revise something about human body. It wasn't that bad, how I thought it will be.<br>The bell meant lunch break.  
>We went to the cafeteria once again and bought lunch. I bought some kind of salad and Dan some sandwich. We went to sit outside.<br>"So, where are your friends?"  
>"I don't have any. My best friend committed a suicide, 3 years ago and since that happened, I'm not very friendly,"<br>"I'm sorry, I screwed up,"  
>"It's alright, it doesn't hurt that much now," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich.<br>"I didn't have any friends in my last school too. But I think I'm gonna have at least one now,"  
>"Sure. So, would you mind giving me your autograph now, please?"<br>"Gosh, okay," I said, writing Talia on a small piece of paper he handed me.  
>"Are you an official member?"<br>"Of MCR? Yeah. I am. A guitarist and backing vocalist,"  
>"I can't wait for the new album,"<br>"We had to make a pause in recording, I was in hospital,"  
>"Oh, yeah, I've heard about it. By the way, is it true that Mikey broke up with Alicia Simmons?"<br>"Uhm...yes. Look, the guys wouldn't be happy if I would talk about their personal lives-"  
>"Sure, just tell him that I'm sorry,"<br>"He got over it,"  
>We remained chatting about less important things. Seriously, the last thing I wanted to talk about was my boyfriend's ex.<br>My phone interrupted us.  
>"Frank?" I said and getting up, I headed to a quieter place, where no one would listen.<br>"How is it there?"  
>"It's school, Frankie. It sucks,"<br>"Do you have any friends there?"  
>"Are you trying to make a joke or something? Actually, kind of,"<br>"Nice. By the way, Mikey or Gee will pick you up after school, there's something I need to do,"  
>"Okay,"<br>"So have fun!"  
>"No way,"<br>"Yes way. I'll talk to you later,"  
>"Bye, Frankie!"<br>I headed back.  
>"Isn't it the time to go back now?" I said, checking the time.<br>"Yeah, where are you now?"  
>"B 207, Spanish,"<br>"Oh, I'm in A 112, I have Chemistry,"  
>"Poor you, I'll see you later!"<br>I headed to building B and went up the stairs to the first floor. That class B 207 was empty apart from a teacher.  
>"Hola! Estaás nueva?"<br>"Si, me llama Chloe Natalia Iero,"  
>"Yo soy Senorita Gonzalez, or Miss Gonzales, the rest of your class is not very fluent in Spanish, so there's a need of talking in English to them," Senorita Gonzalez went from fluent Spanish to fluent English.<br>"Okay," I replied and then the bell rang. I went to sit to the back.  
>The class started.<br>"Buenos Dias!"  
>The rest of the class was very boring, because the teacher was trying to explain what were we going to do, but no one understood her, so she had to repeat herself in English then.<br>When the class finished, there was just Geography left. I went down the stairs, to enter the room B 120.  
>The teacher was a young man. He could be same age as Gerard.<br>"Good afternoon, sir. I am a new student,"  
>"Hello! My name is Mr. Wilson. Your name please?"<br>"Chloe Iero, sir,"  
>"Nice to meet you, Chloe. I hope you'll enjoy our lessons,"<br>I nodded and went to sit to the back as always.  
>"Good afternoon class, please welcome a new student in our class for this year. Chloe, would you please come here and introduce yourself?"<br>"Hi. My name is Chloe Iero, I am from New Jersey and I am sixteen years old. I love singing, playing musical instruments and drawing," I repeated again. I was getting very tired already.  
>The class seemed never ending. I was watching the clock on the wall and was very sure that they had to be broken. When the bell finally rang at 3:47, I ran out of the classroom and headed to building A. I went to the Office and got my locker key and a list of textbooks I had to buy.<br>As I was walking towards the parking lot, I saw Dan waving at me.  
>"How was your afternoon?"<br>"Not bad. Yours?"  
>"Shit. You were right, Chemistry sucked. So, are you here by your own car?"<br>"Uhm, no,"  
>"Do you want me to give you a lift?" he said and stopped in front of a motorbike, standing there. I shook my head.<br>"Thank you, but no. There's someone coming for me already,"  
>"Oh, is it one of the guys?"<br>"Dan,"  
>"Okay, okay, I know. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow on English?"<br>"Yeah. Thanks for everything!" I quickly ended the conversation, when I saw Gerard's car just entering the parking lot. Dan gave me a look. I rolled my eyes.  
>The car stopped and I prayed that whoever it was, he will be clever enough to stay in.<br>Praying didn't help and in a second, I saw Gee, getting out of the car. He was dressed in black pants and a grey jacket and had his sunglasses on. His black hair was messy. He waved at me.  
>I turned around to see Dan staring at Gerard. I sighed again. Dan wasn't the only one who was staring. Even though the rest of the school looked like they don't know what good music is and listened just to some rap and hip hop, they recognized Gee.<br>"Talie!" he called. I ran to him. He pulled me into a hug. I was pulling away quickly.  
>"How was school?"<br>"Let me go! Everyone's staring!"  
>"Let them stare and tell me how was school," he said and didn't let me go.<br>"It sucked. But it always sucks, so that's nothing new. Can we go?"  
>"Sure," Gee said and opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes again and sat into the car. I saw all the people staring at me through the window. God.<br>"You see what you did?"  
>"No. Let's go now,"<br>"Okay. Can we stop at Starbucks?"  
>"We have to," Gerard said and that made me smile. We went to a Starbucks drive through. When I got my Caramel Frappucino, everything looked suddenly better.<br>"SO tell me. How are the teachers?"  
>"The teachers are all okay. They're fun,"<br>"That's nice. And what about the kids?"  
>"I don't know. They are...you know...completely different than I am. But there's one guy, Daniel, I have English, Math and Biology with him, he loves My Chem and he's okay,"<br>"Mikey will be jealous,"  
>"What. Why?"<br>"Because you are talking to a guy!"  
>"Gee, I don't know this kid very well! And I don't know, I have a suspicion he's gay. But never mind, I love Mikey like anything in the world, you know?"<br>"I know,"  
>We stopped in front of the hospital and made our way to the Neuro- block. We went by an elevator to the second floor and sat down to a small waiting room in front of my doctor's ordination.<br>A nurse came through the corridor and before entering the ordination, she nod at us.  
>", Mr. Way! I'll let Doctor Adams know you're here," she said. We nodded back simultaneously.<br>We waited in silence few more minutes. Gee caught my hand in his. I don't know why, but I pulled away. I was always very nervous, before these.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked him angrily.<br>"Holding your hand,"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I want to!"  
>"You-"<br>"Ms. Iero, you can come in, please!" we were interrupted by the nurse. We entered.  
>Dr. Adams was sitting in his chair like always. He was a middle-aged sympathetic man.<br>"Chloe, Mr. Way, hello! I can see you a have a haircut, Chloe! You look perfect!"  
>"Good afternoon, Dr. Adams. And thank you!"<br>"How have you been? Any complications?"  
>"Nothing, sir. I still have enormous headaches sometimes though," I replied truthfully.<br>"Talia, you never-" Gee started, but I interrupted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for reading! :) Please, leave a review! <strong>

**Translation:**

Hola, estás nueva? - Hello, are you new?

Si, me llama... - Yes, my name is...

Yo soy Senorita Gonzalez - I am Miss Gonzales.

Il mio nome e Natalia. - My name is Natalia.

Parla Italiano? - Do you speak Italian?

Si - Yes

Bene! - Good!

Signorina? - Miss?

Una pizza napoletana, prego! - One pizza Napoletana, please!

Bene, grazie! Signor? - Very good, thank you. Sir?

Una zupa de minestrone e spaghetti carbonara, prego! - One vegetable soup and spaghetti Carbonara, please!

Grazie, signor. E signor? - Thank you, sir. And you, sir?

Si, un ravioli con funghi, prego! - Yes, ravioli with mushrooms, please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm back. It took me so long and I'm so sorry. I was in hospital with mononucleosis and anemia and then my computer was broken. Thanks for reviews, keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to make you worried, Gee,"<br>"Okay. So Chloe, I believe you don't have any physical activity at the moment. Like anything at all,"  
>"No sir, nothing,"<br>"What about p.e., at school?"  
>"I almost forgot! We just started today and we have PE every Tuesday, two lessons,"<br>"No P.E until Christmas. I'll give you a paper you'll give to someone at school. Now, let's do everything we do normally,"  
>Next twenty minutes were spent by different examinations. The doctor checked my eyes, my blood pressure and did a lot of other tests I didn't know what for.<br>"So, Chloe. You can slowly start listening to louder music; you can start singing, playing instruments loudly and so on. But take it slowly, okay? There's no need to hurry, if you don't want to have another internal bleeding, alright?"  
>"Sure, thank you,"<br>"I'll see you as usually on Thursday, okay? Wait outside for the papers to school, please!"  
>"Thank you, sir! Goodbye!"<br>We exited the room and waited a minute or two outside. The nurse then came and handed me a folded paper.  
>"Here you go,"<br>"Thanks,"  
>We slowly went towards the exit.<br>"Does that mean I'll have two hours shorter school on Tuesdays? And I won't even have to stay for lunch! That means I will end at 1:05, Gee! That's fucking awesome!"  
>"Yeah, I know. So, let's go home!"<br>When we came home and I saw Frankie, Mikey, Ray and Bob sitting in the living room, I just realized that even that these 9 hours I haven't seen them were too long to bear. I missed them.  
>"How was school?" Frankie greeted me with a hug.<br>"It sucked. The teachers are okay and fun, but you know, anyway,"  
>"Teachers are fun? I never heard anyone saying this before,"<br>"You just need to take it positively,"  
>"Awesome. So, we were just talking about the new album. We have a theme, we have a story, we don't have the name yet. We have 8 songs, which like 5 of them are finished I guess. But everything needs to be recorded, so we have much work to do!"<br>I sat down next to Mikey. Gee did the same and sat next to him from the other side.  
>"So, I think what we should do now, is to conclude what we are missing. We have some songs, but I think we need a lot more of them. We need to connect the theme together, you know," Bob said. Ray took after him.<br>"I think we should focus more on the guitar tracks, plus we should write something additional to the songs for Talia. Then we can decide for the vocal tracks. And in between this we should try to write, whenever we will get an idea,"  
>"Anyone wants to go to the studio now?" Mikey asked.<br>"I want to go!"  
>"Me too!"<br>"And me,"  
>It was settled then, that me, Ray, Mikey and Frankie were going to the studio. Bob and Gee were staying at home.<br>Ray called Matt, a producer, or no...More like someone who was helping with everything. With the recording and so on. We were meeting at our studio on fifteen minutes.  
>I took my laptop with me, with the intention of writing my English essay, when I won't be doing anything.<br>Matt was a very nice guy. I never saw him before. Since I was a new member, he wanted me to play and sing him something. I decided for I'm not Okay, since that was very successful last time.  
>"Talia, you are freaking awesome," he said, when I finished.<br>"Thank you, I guess,"  
>"Now guys! I want Ray and Frank to play their guitar lines in that "Living song" or how we decided to call that one okay? Mikey you can actually play too. We will see if there's something we can add or erase and we will put it to another guitar line,"<br>I loved the song. I didn't like the name though, but that was not important.  
>In two hours, guys played three songs and we could all decide about another guitar line. Then it was my turn to try them. I made few mistakes, but all in all, it looked very positive. Ray and Frankie got into a huge discussion with Matt and so I went to the living room, waving at Mikey to come with.<br>I waited for him few seconds, then he came in and as soon as he closed the door after himself, I felt his lips on mine. We remained kissing for few seconds.  
>"I missed you," he whispered.<br>"I was with you for past few hours,"  
>"I missed your lips,"<br>"They were also there for past few hours,"  
>"Shut it. I missed your lips on mine," he said and started kissing me again. When our lips parted, so we could take a breath, he whispered something very sweet: "You know, if kissing didn't exist, I would invent it, so I could kiss you,"<br>"That's very...sweet of you,"  
>"Mikey? Talia?" Ray was calling our names. We quickly headed back.<br>"Where were you?"  
>"Getting a drink,"<br>"Oh, we need both of you now, we want to try 'I Don't Love You' all together,"  
>"Sure,"<br>Both me and Mikey picked up our headphones, I took my new guitar I got from Bob for my birthday, Mikey his bass and we waited for the others.  
>It was the second time ever I played the song, but I didn't make a single mistake. And I thought the song sounded...very nice.<br>"Stop!" Matt called, when we were almost finished.  
>"I think it's fucking awesome, really,"<br>"Yay!" Frankie called and we all high-fived. Then they started to talk about some kind of technical details I didn't understand. So I sat down to one of the armchairs and started writing my English essay.  
><em>My family...hm...My family consists of me and my brother Frank...<em>  
>I was watching Frankie for few seconds and then I started to write. It took me an hour to finish. I didn't realize how late it was already. It was ten to midnight. Oh shit...and I had to get up early tomorrow.<br>"Shit, it's late. We should go," Frankie said.

We went back home and I went to bed. I was almost asleep, when I heard the door opened. And then I saw Mikey sitting on the bed to me. Even though it was dark, I could see his smile. He leaned down to kiss me.  
>"Mikey," I whispered into the kiss.<br>"Talie," he whispered back. We continued kissing.  
>"No one on the Earth loves you more than I love you. Only God, maybe,"<br>"I don't believe in God, Mikey,"  
>"Neither do I. Therefore there's no one who would ever love you more than me," he said quietly and kissed me again.<br>"Mikey, words can't explain how much you mean to me,"  
>"Will you mind if I'll stay?"<br>"I won't," I said and snuggled closer to his chest, closing my eyes. I was falling asleep listening to him singing a song in Italian.  
>"Mikey!" someone was shouting. I opened my eyes, shit. Nope, not good.<br>"Natalia, can you explain this?" Frank said, standing next to the bed. Mikey was awake and he held me in his arms.  
>"Or more like there's nothing to explain, right?" Frank continued.<br>My eyes widened.  
>"Do you think we had sex or-?" I started.<br>"That's exactly what I think. Natalia, come with me now. I think we need to talk,"  
>"Frank, I wouldn't-" Mikey started. I placed my hand over his lips.<br>"Don't. I'll talk to him," I said and with a quick kiss on his mouth, I left after my brother. We went to his room.  
>"Talia. I don't know what to say," Frank started.<br>"Frankie, Mikey and I didn't have sex together, okay?"  
>"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. I knew what I saw."<br>"Exactly, you saw me and Mikey sleeping in a bed together, fully clothed,"  
>"Don't say anything. I was so happy when I found out you exist, when you came here and became a part of our band. But I would never ever think you were going to start an affair with Mikey! He's my best friend, for God's sake! That has to end, do you understand me?"<br>"Frank, it's-"  
>"Don't. I'll have a serious talk with Mikey now,"<br>"And who's going to take me to school?"  
>"Ask Bob, or someone else. And Natalia? You're 16! You shouldn't have been having an affair; you're way too young for that. You disappointed me,"<br>As he said that, tears of anger and sadness started to flow down my cheeks. I ran to my room and got dressed. I took my things and bumped into Mikey then.  
>"What-?"<br>"He's pissed. Talk to him. Explain it to him. Tell him that I love you, because it's true!"  
>"I will. I love you too," Mikey replied and captured my lips in a long kiss. I went downstairs and found Gee standing in the hall.<br>"Starbucks before school?" he asked, wiping a tear away from my cheek. I nodded. Starbucks and Gee, they had one thing in common. They could have made me feel million times better.  
>He took my hand into his.<br>"Let's go then!"  
>We went down to the garage. We sat into the car and I suddenly felt so grateful that Gerard was there. I stroked his hand with mine as we drove. He gave me a warm smile. We had 30 minutes left, when we stopped in front of our Starbucks. I insisted that we were going to stay in the car and I didn't want to go inside.<br>"What can I bring you?"  
>"Caramel Frappuccino,"<br>"And to eat?"  
>"Nothing," I said and watched him entering the store. He came back few minutes later, holding two cups and a package.<br>"Here it is. And here's your breakfast!"  
>"Gee, I told you I'm not going to eat,"<br>"It's just yoghurt,"  
>"No!"<br>Gerard sighed and opened the strawberry yoghurt with wild berries. He took the plastic teaspoon and took a bit of the yoghurt on it.  
>"Will you please open your mouth?" he asked. I sighed and after few seconds finally let him feed me.<br>"You have yoghurt on your lip!" he told me once.  
>"Still?"<br>"Yeah," he confirmed. Then he looked at his full hands and shook his head. Then I felt his tongue on my lips. He licked the yoghurt away, but remained where he was. I opened my mouth slowly and let him kiss me. We were kissing for a minute or two. I could taste lust in his mouth.  
>"Oh God, too bad I have a girlfriend already. I would have date you even just because you really know how to kiss,"<br>"Gee, you're funny,"  
>"Am I. Thanks I guess,"<br>"Shouldn't we go now?"  
>"We have 25 minutes, Talia,"<br>"Yeah, but I don't want to be late on the second day of school and I don't want the teachers to be pissed at me and eventually-,"  
>"Call your bro that you are skipping, or what?"<br>"Exactly. And now you know, when he is pretty pissed already,"  
>"It's funny,"<br>"Not that funny. Frank thinks that I and Mikey are just fucking each other and that's it,"  
>"I'll talk to him...later," Gee said. He kissed my lips once again.<br>"Gee, I don't understand this. Why do you keep on kissing me," I said, stroking his cheek.  
>"You're just so... indescribable. And that's why I love you,"<br>"You're my best friend," I whispered, resting my forehead against his.  
>"As I have said. Best friends forever," he confirmed.<br>"With benefits. I like the benefits, you know," he continued then.  
>"Me too." I said, but pushed him away.<br>"Why did you do this?" he asked, looking like I hurt him so much.  
>"I have school soon,"<br>"Okay. Let's go!" he said. Then when we drove to school, he placed his hand on my leg.  
>"Gee, if we're going to cause a car crash, just because of your erotic fantasies and because you have one of your hands on my thigh, I think I'm going to laugh,"<br>"Do you want me to put my hand somewhere else?" he said with a cheeky smile. I shoved his hand.  
>"You're such a pervert, Gee. And you know what? Get your hands off me, someone's going to see us,"<br>"As your majesty wishes," he replied and he pulled away. We were a block away from the school.  
>"Stop here!" I ordered. He did.<br>"Why?" he wondered, because school was still a hundred meters away and around the corner.  
>"Because I don't want anyone to see you now, okay?"<br>"Okay. So, I'll see you later,"  
>"Yeah, bye!" I replied and let him pull my face down on the same level as his was and he gave me a soft kiss.<br>"I'm sorry," he said then.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you think I'm just trying to get in your pants," he said. I made him lift his head so he would look into my eyes.  
>"I will never think that, okay? You're my best friend, period. Then there are those benefits, which are something completely different, period number two. Do you understand me?"<br>"I do. Thanks. Ti voglio bene, Talie,"  
>"Ti voglio bene, Gerard," I said and kissed his cheek goodbye.<p>

I walked towards school. I slowed down, when I was getting closer to building B and therefore my English lesson. And suddenly, tears started to flow down my cheeks. Why? Because of everything. I'm not normal...  
>The bell signaled the beginning of my first lesson. I wiped all my tears away and ran to the classroom. I slipped quietly to the last row next to Dan.<br>He gave me a hug.  
>"Talie, hi! What's wrong, you look like you cried,"<br>Hmmm, awesome. Another person that wants to dig in my own business. But no, not Dan. This guy seemed he liked me and cared.  
>"It's nothing important,"<br>"It is. If it weren't important, you would not been crying,"  
>"Dan-"<br>"Chloe, Dan?"  
>"Yes, sir?" we replied together.<br>"Are you paying attention? Because I think you're not,"  
>"We are, Mr. Davis. You were just saying that those of us, who weren't lazy to do our APs, last year, will have a-"<br>"Okay Chloe. I guess you are paying attention. Excuse me, my fault,"  
>Mr. Davis returned to his talk about our final exams.<br>"So tell me. What's wrong?" Dan whispered.  
>"I argued with my brother," I admitted.<br>"About what?"  
>"Dan,"<br>"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"  
>"Because of my boyfriend,"<br>"Oh,"  
>"Yeah, I know."<br>"And what's wrong with your boyfriend?"  
>"Well the point is, that Frankie thinks that I'm just sleeping with him,"<br>"Oh that sucks. How come?"  
>"I'll tell you during break, okay?"<br>"Fair enough,"  
>We shut up then. Mr. Davis kept on talking about our examinations.<br>When the bell rang, Dan and I parted, each of us heading to our class. I had my first music lesson.  
>I entered the classroom B 101. There were 3 people in the class, while one was a teacher.<br>"Hello. Are you Chloe?" the teacher, a young woman asked as I entered. I nodded.  
>"I'm Chloe Iero," I introduce myself.<br>"You are new, right? My name is Ms. Reed. But my senior and junior students can call me by my first name. I'm Tina, nice to meet you,"  
>"Nice to meet you too,"<br>"Now, these are your only two classmates, this is Alice," she pointed at a blond girl. I saw her with the cheerleaders yesterday. Where were her girls now?  
>She waved and sent me an I-don't-know-you-yet-but-you're-not-better-than-me look. I smirked.<br>"And this is Tommy," Ms. Reed, Tina, pointed at the blonde guy sitting next to Alice. He nodded.  
>"Would you tell us something about yourself? I mean, not in a sentence. Try to be creative. I would love to hear about your music background too," Tina, Ms. Reed said. I forced out a smile.<br>"Oh, okay. My name is Chloe Natalia Iero and I am 16 years old. Originally, I come from Belleville, New Jersey. I spent my childhood living in Philly, with foster parents. I moved to LA when my real Mom died and I was placed to full custody of my brother Frank. He's 23. I live with him and his friends. Now, about my music background. I like Rock, Punk, Punk Rock, Hard Rock, and Metal and so on. I'm sorry to say that I hate hip-hop, rap, r'n'b and pop music. I can play guitar, piano and bass. I love singing too. I recently joined my bro's band, called My Chemical Romance and we're recording a new album just now. I am an additional guitarist and back vocalist," I told them everything that came on my mind.  
>"So you really are, Natalia Iero, that Iero. Frank's sister," Tina said quietly. I nodded.<br>"I've heard a lot about My Chemical Romance," she added as an afterthought then. "Even though these genres are not very popular with today's teenagers,"  
>I nodded knowingly.<br>"So class, today, I would like you all to perform. Sing; play an instrument, anything, okay?" Tina, Ms. Reed said.  
>"I'm going first," the blondie announced. Oh Alice, that was her name.<br>"Okay, Alice. What will you show us?"  
>"I will sing a song. It's called Shake It Off and it was originally sung by Mariah Carey,"<br>"Go ahead, Alice,"  
>From the first moment when she opened her mouth, I knew I was not going to like her voice. Not that it was that bad, but it was too sweet in my opinion. When she ended, we all clapped.<br>"That was nice, Alice! Thank you! And now, would you two please tell Alice what you think about her singing. It would be nice to hear some constructive criticism too,"  
>Oh fuck, do we really have to?<br>"I think it was perfect, Al," the guy, Tommy told her and smiled.  
>"Thank you, Tommy, that's so sweet of you,"<br>"Chloe?"  
>"I think it was really nice in general. Your voice is good and also the song is. But I think that some of the higher tones were a bit too high," I exclaimed.<br>"Shut the fuck up! You know nothing about-," Alice started.  
>"Alice, that's enough. It was constructive criticism and Chloe didn't mean to offend you!" Tina jumped in.<br>"You're a loser. Keep your opinions for yourself; no one is interested in them!" Alice hissed. I shrugged my shoulders.  
>"My turn," Tommy announced. He took one of the acoustic guitars from the shelf behind him.<br>"I'm going to play and sing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney,"  
>He was good. I liked his performance, but the song was too pathetic and sounded too sweet and poppy.<br>"Very good job, Thomas. Now, your opinions?"  
>"I think you're amazing, Tommy!" Alice said.<br>"I must agree with Alice. You're good,"  
>"Thank you," Tommy said, nodding. Alice shot him a look. She was pissed that he just cared to answer.<br>"Well, I think it's your turn, Chloe. What will you show us?"  
>I thought hard. It would be weird to sing an MCR song. So I decided for Green Day. I was choosing between Wake Me Up When September Ends and Boulevard of Broken Dreams. The latter won, because the first one seemed too long. And Boulevard of Broken Dreams seemed more interesting.<br>"Can I use some electric guitar, please?"  
>"Yes, let me get you one," Tina said and left and came back again in a second with a classic Epiphone electric guitar. It was a similar to one Frank had. I frowned when Frank came to my mind.<br>"I'll sing a song called Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day," I announced and watched Alice making a silly face.

I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line  
>Of the edge and where I walk alone<p>

Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up when everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs  
>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone...<p>

I finished and took the guitar off my neck.  
>"Oh my God, you're such a loser! Singing here a song that no one knows, completely off tune and completely boring," Alice the bitch stated. I smirked.<br>"How can you judge it's off tune, when you don't know the song?" I asked her.  
>"I can hear it you know? I'm not musically deaf like you are!" Alice continued.<br>"That's enough. How old are you, three?" Tommy jumped in. What the hell, that shampoo is taking my side?  
>"I must disagree with you, Alice. She's very good. Chloe...you have a nice voice and I liked your performance,"<br>I stared. Oh really, shampoo was taking my side!  
>I nodded knowingly.<br>"Chloe, I must say, if you're singing on the next MCR album, it's going to be a hit of the decade. Your voice is truly, truly amazing," Tina said. Our lesson continued and I was sure that I was going to love Music. Some bitch like that Alice girl, cannot ruin this.  
>When it was break time, I headed outside and then to meet Dan.<br>We met again outside building A. I already went to the office and handed in the paper I got in hospital.  
>"Talie,"<br>"Dan,"  
>"Want to go to our Maths class? No one's going to be in there,"<br>"Oh okay,"  
>My prayers that he's going to forget about what we were talking about earlier weren't successful.<br>"So tell me,"  
>"It's...well today, Frank came into my room and found me sleeping in my bed with my boyfriend, okay?"<br>"Oh. That sucks. And did you-?"  
>"What! We didn't have sex if that is what you're asking about,"<br>"Sorry. And how come no one saw your boyfriend coming to your house?"  
>Oh shit. Now I had to tell the truth.<br>"Everyone saw him, because everyone knows him there,"  
>"Who is it? Tell me,"<br>"Dan, it's very hard to tell you,"  
>"Come on. I swear I'll keep your secret, okay?"<br>I sighed. What to do, what to say. I had to tell the truth.  
>"The reason that no one is surprised when he came in the house is that it's normal. He lives in the same house as I do,"<br>"No way!"  
>"Yes...Way,"<br>"Which Way?"  
>"Mikey Way," I said and hid my face in my hands. Dan placed his arm around my waist.<br>"Oh my God, that's sooo cute!" he said. I gave him a look.  
>"But it sucks,"<br>"Why? Is he-?"  
>"Not that I'm with Mikey, you idiot! But that Frank thinks we are just fucking!"<br>"Well...I kind of don't know what to say,"  
>"Neither do I,"<br>"I'm happy for you and Mikey!"  
>"Oh. Thank you I guess,"<br>"No problem. How long have you been together?"  
>"Since 7th of August,"<br>"Wow, almost a month,"  
>"I really can't hear sarcasm in your voice, right?"<br>"No sarcasm. Tell Mikey I'm happy for you,"  
>We remained chatting for the break time. Just when Math lesson started, my phone vibrated in my pocket.<br>It was a text from Mikey.

_'We talked...he's pissed, but he'll deal with it sooner or later. So, no worries, ok?'_

I smiled as I raised my eyes from the phone. Dan looked at me.  
>"Care to share the news?"<br>"Maybe later?" I said, texting back quickly.

_Thank God. I'm sooo happy...so, how did you manage to persuade him that we are really dating?_

There was an answer in less than a minute.  
><em><br>We talked and talked...and I kinda told him how much u mean to me, u know? ;)_

I suddenly felt such a guilt. Mikey was the person I loved the most in the world. But there was Gee, my best friend...with benefits.  
>I felt so selfish.<br>_  
>Awwwww, so sweet, Mr. Way. :) I love you, ok?<em>

An answer came in 20 seconds.

_I love you too, Ms. Iero. :) and now, focus. On whatever subject you have now. :D_

I smiled. So caring about my education.

_Kay, mom..:) no, jk. I'll see u later. Love you, Mikes._

I sent the text. Dan was looking at me.  
>"What?"<br>"It just seems so weird that you're texting to them you know,"  
>"I know. It seemed so unbelievable at first too,"<br>I started paying attention for once and did few exercises we were supposed to do. I look around me. My classmates were still working. I showed my work to Mr. Taylor.  
>"Very good, Chloe. Exercise 2, 3 and 4 will be your homework for Thursday. If you're done, you can work on that now,"<br>I waited till Mr. Taylor went to sit down and so I took out my phone again.  
>I wrote a text to Gee.<br>_  
>'We have to tell Mikey.'<em>

A reply was back in less than 5 seconds.

_'What?'_

'BFFWB'

'oh...thought so. U sure?'

_'Dunno. What's he gonna say?'_

'How the f should I know? We'll talk about it after school, ok?'

'R u picking me up then?'

'Yep and get ready. Studio time. 1:05, in front of the school.'

'Kay. Can't wait. C u.'

'same. Hugs.'

With his last text, our conversation ended. After Maths, I had Art.

When the bell rang at 1:05 I went to my locker. I put there all the text books I bought earlier and took just my Math exercise book. I didn't own any other exercise books anyway, since I was using my laptop.  
>I bumped into Dan then.<br>"What are you doing during lunch?"  
>"I'm actually going home. I have PE then and I'm passive until Christmas,"<br>"Oh, how come?"  
>"Because of my injury in summer. I'm not allowed to do sports for now,"<br>"Oh. Yeah. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"  
>"Dan? Do you want to meet Gerard?"<br>"Say what?"  
>"Gee is picking me up. Let's go!"<br>"My dream is coming true,"  
>"Just, don't act too...you know,"<br>We went together to the parking lot. Gee was leaning against the car. I smiled as I saw him and ran towards him.  
>He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.<br>"Gee, may I introduce you to my friend? Gee, Daniel Miller. Dan, Gerard Way,"  
>Dan stared with his mouth open.<br>"Hi Dan, how are you doing?"  
>"Gerard Way? I mean, Gerard Way! Hello. Nice to meet you," Dan finally started talking. Gee smiled.<br>"Nice to meet you too. So, you're Talia's friend?"  
>"Yeah, we have English, Maths and Biology together,"<br>"Oh, cool,"  
>"I don't want to bother you or anything. I just wanted to tell you that I love your music and that it helped me a lot. My best friend died 2 years ago and your music made me get through,"<br>"I'm sorry. And thank you very much. I guess that since you and Talie are friends, you'd be welcomed in our house for a visit,"  
>"Oh really? Thank you, Gerard, if I may call you Gerard,"<br>"I feel so old when someone calls me Mr. Way. So if you would excuse us now? We're on our way to studio,"  
>"Yeah, sure. It was very nice to meet you, Gerard. Bye Talie, I'll see you tomorrow,"<br>I hugged him.  
>"Bye Dan,"<br>"Bye Dan, it was nice to meet you;" Gerard said and opened the door for me. I sat in.  
>We waved at Dan and drove away. We had to drive through whole Hollywood.<br>"Dan is nice. I'm glad you made a friend,"  
>"Yeah, me too," I admitted and laid my head down on the seat. I turned my face to Gee.<br>"We have to talk," I pointed out.  
>"About?"<br>"You know about what," I said.  
>"Nope,"<br>"Gee, don't make it harder than it is,"  
>"Why? I can't see where the problem is,"<br>"Gee, I'm in love with your brother. There's no one in the universe, who means so much to me like him. You have Lindsey. She loves you, you love her...that's how it should be. But then there's this little problem. Me and you. You are my best friend. But that's not all...there's something more. I can feel it. It's not love...or not in that sense of the word. I love you like a best friend, nothing less, nothing more. But then there's this. Some kind of need. And physical attraction. Yeah, as pathetic as it sounds. I am physically attracted to you," I spit it all out and took a deep breath. Gee was listening so focused, that he missed the left turn to the street where our studio was.  
>"Oh fuck,"<br>"Let's go back,"  
>"Yeah, what else would you like to do now,"<br>"Gee, are you mad at me?"  
>"Mad?"<br>"You deaf?"  
>"You know it's impossible to be mad at you,"<br>"I think it would be better if it were... Sometimes,"  
>We stopped in front of the studio. Frankie was standing outside, smoking.<br>I waved my hand few times in front of my face to get rid of the smoke.  
>"Can you just don't smoke when I'm around?"<br>"Nice to see you too,"  
>"Frank."<br>"I think it's time for us to talk,"  
>"I'll leave you two here," Gee said and patted my back, going inside.<br>I took a deep breath.  
>"So?" I decided to start.<br>"So. I'm sorry,"  
>"Me too,"<br>"I acted like an idiot,"  
>"Yeah, you did,"<br>"Thanks. No. I mean, really. I'm sorry. I judged you and Mikes before I even let you say something, okay?"  
>"It's alright. Maybe we should have told you. We planned to, but you know..."<br>"It's alright too. There's just one thing I would like you to know,"  
>"Tell me,"<br>"Talia, I don't care how old you are. You will be my little sister forever, okay? And I'm here to protect you. But, there's Mikey too, my best friend for years. If you two, won't work or something...I don't know what I'm going to do,"  
>"So basically, you're trying to tell me,-" I started, he jumped in: "I don't mean it-."<br>Now it was my turn to jump in.  
>"It's alright. I think it won't be a problem," I said and cut him off before he managed to say anything else.<br>"Talie,"  
>Frank hugged me then.<br>"Just...promise me you're going to tell me before you'll get married. I'd like to be there," he whispered.  
>"Frank, I'm 16-"<br>"Exactly. Never mind. I'm just too scared I'm going to lose you," he squeezed me in his arms.  
>When he let me go, we saw Mikey standing there next to us.<br>Frank extended his hand and Mikey shook it.  
>"You break her heart, I break your neck," Frank said.<br>"She's my world. I'll never do that," Mikey replied with a serious expression. Frank nodded.  
>"Mine too, so...please. Just don't do anything stupid,"<br>"Like if I was the one who does stupid things here,"  
>They both laughed and then Mikey extended his hand and I caught it into mine. I smiled. He did too.<br>"Let's go, beautiful," he said and pulled me in for a kiss. My cheeks redden. Frank just laughed and we went in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review telling me what do you think! Thanks so much. BajaSt<strong>


End file.
